


Supernova

by Acetonperoxid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acetonperoxid/pseuds/Acetonperoxid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There won't be any more new chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The fog shrouded almost the entire view of four largest moons of Jupiter. Mariku narrowed his eyes, but he could see their outlines only vague through the fog. Mariku called it fog, though he knew it was gas. At least something he memorized from school. He stretched his neck a bit to look down. Water sloshed against the pillars of the building. Mariku again narrowed his eyes as he thought he spotted figures in the water. He almost pressed his face against the glass. He tried to remember what he knew about Jupiter and its inhabitants, but the memories were just vague. He had not necessarily been the best student, at least not in astronomy. The subject was too dry to his taste. Ships, however, were more to his liking, so he was particularly excited to finally be on Jupiter. It was the planet with the largest spaceport in the galaxy.

Mariku turned away from the window and let his gaze wander through the vast spaceport. He almost couldn’t handle all the impressions. It was just too overwhelming. He had never seen so many different species in one place. He had often been at the spaceport on the moon, but the moon was tiny compared to Jupiter. It was a sea of colorful shapes, who conversed in languages Mariku had never heard before. He took a deep breath. Even the smells he could not name, because there was no name for it in his own language. Mariku closed his eyes and let it all sink in. He felt a pleasant tingle in his stomach. He had trouble to hide his broad grin. He still couldn’t believe that he was here. He was only a stone’s throw from his biggest dream.

Mariku opened his eyes and looked once again at the sheet of paper in his hands. He knew the text by heart. It was the confirmation of admission for one of the best pilot schools in existence. Every year only a few got the chance to receive training to become a pilot at this school. There were many pilot schools, but none stood out more than the high quality Cera Academy on planet Ptera. Only the best were able to graduate.

Mariku sighed. Since he was a child, he dreamed of travelling through space. He wanted to see everything: aliens, whose names he couldn’t pronounce; planets, whose atmosphere would probably kill him, and star systems, he didn’t even knew they existed. Mariku made a pleased sound.

He could really consider himself lucky that he got a chance, since he was only a normal human being. He had no special skills, no super vision, or any claws, or wings. He was so inconspicuous, he sometimes felt really uncomfortable among all the aliens, who could easily break every bone in his body. Still, he shook his head, he did it. His performances had convinced the selection committee and he would do his best. He would show everyone who had laughed at him what he could do. He clenched his hands into fists and crumpled the paper. Of course they didn’t dare laughing at him again, after he had beaten them up. They could be happy they were still able to laugh. He was now a student at the Cera Academy, at least almost, he just had to go there.

Mariku pushed the paper back into his pocket and strolled around the grounds. He still had time until departure and wanted to use it to look around. With big eyes he looked at the creatures, he passed. Some had a kind of fur; others in turn were translucent, as if their body was made of glass. He saw the different skin colors from blue to red. Horns, claws, tails, wings. Mariku couldn’t get enough. He heard scraps of the conversations around him, but couldn’t understand a word. He himself spoke only Arabic, English and the language of commerce, which was spoken by most aliens. It would have been interesting to know what aliens were talking about, but it was also interesting to hear the different languages.

However, the spaceport was more than just a big bus stop; it offered shops, pedlars, hotels and bars. Mariku hang around between the pedlars who sold the strangest things. One looked like an octopus in a glass and Mariku didn’t even want to know what it was good for or what it really was.

"Hey boy," suddenly one of the dealers spoke to him. At first Mariku thought he had no arms until he saw the claws sticking out of his midsection. Four in number and fiery red. In one, he had a cup containing an amber liquid. As he held the cup under Mariku’s nose, the smell alone sufficed to water his eyes. It burned and he started to feel dizzy. Mariku stumbled back and out of reach. Only slowly, his eyes recovered and Mariku wiped the tears from his cheeks. He wanted to rest against a wall, but instead of metal he grabbed something soft. Surprised, he drew back and fell backwards over a box. Mariku grimaced as he hit the ground.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Don’t worry," he heard a female voice with a pleasant sound say. He looked up. Her skin was pale blue with dark blue tattoos and her eyes were a clear, radiant green. She had no hair, but two tentacles reaching down to her butt, like two long braids. It didn’t affect her beauty in the slightest. The dress, she wore, emphasized her charms just right. Mariku swallowed. Her full, red lips gave him a smile. Mariku licked his lips unconsciously. He wasn’t able to avert his eyes from her. Only with trouble he came back onto his feet. She reached out her hand and stroked his cheek gently. Mariku got goose bumps. "Are you hurt?"

"No," replied Mariku hoarsely. His whole body was focused on the alien woman in front of him. Her slender fingers ran along his neck.  
"I’m relieved. It would be a shame if such a handsome guy like you would get hurt." She came closer and Mariku breathed her scent, which reminded him of flowers. "Or should I rather see if everything is really alright?" As she pressed her body against his Mariku felt the arousal taking him over. He didn’t know what happened to him, but he knew he wanted this woman in any possible way.

Suddenly someone grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back. Again, he landed on the ground and Mariku blinked in confusion. The magic was gone as quickly as it had come. What had happened to him? He couldn’t explain his behavior. "I don’t think he is old enough for you, my love." Mariku looked up at the man who stood next to him, but because of the hood he wore, Mariku couldn’t see his face. The alien woman pressed her lips together in disapproval. She said something in a language Mariku didn’t understand, but for the sound of it, it weren’t nice words. She turned away and disappeared into the crowd. The man turned to Mariku and held out his hand. Mariku let him get pulled to his feet. Now he could see that the guy was human. He was at least 50 and had a full beard. The gray eyes regarded him with interest. "You should be careful," he warned Mariku.

"Yes, thank you." he said embarrassed. Normally he had a quick tongue, but the surroundings unsettled him. Hopefully that would change, once he was at the Academy. He really didn’t like this shy side of him.

"You better go to your ship." With these words, the man left Mariku alone. Mariku took a deep breath. Geez, how embarrassing. He still had a lot to learn.

He pulled out the confirmation of acceptance from his pocket and flipped it over. On the back it had the number listed from which platform his ship would departure. At least he thought it was a number. It was a strange-squiggly symbol and he didn’t even know if he had written it down correctly. With the paper in his hand, he left the dealers behind and entered the part of the spaceport, which housed the ships.

Amazed and with a touch of awe he looked at the space ships which rose majestically before him. Aliens in different uniforms hurried through the area, welcomed guests and took luggage. Mariku sighed. He could never afford to fly with one of these luxury ships. He was even glad that he had found an affordable flight. But maybe one day he would be in control of one of these big ships. At the thought of it, he felt again this pleasant tingling in his stomach.  
Mariku compared the symbols on the pillars with the one he had written down. The ships became smaller and lost its shine, the father he went. At the smaller ships there were no uniforms, no one welcomed the guests and took care of the luggage. The persons, he passed, gave Mariku an uneasy feeling and he unconsciously quickened his steps.

"I warn you, you greedy beast", Mariku heard someone say while he compared the symbols. It looked almost identical. He saw the ship, which outer shell was painted in white and blue and seemed to be in an unexpected good condition. _AMANE_ stood, much to Marikus surprise, in Latin letters on the outer casing. "If I have even a small problem during the flight, then I’ll come back and make sure you never get a piece of gold into these greedy, green fingers of yours again. Do you understand me?" Mariku turned his attention to the speaker. He stood with his back to him, so Mariku could only see his long white hair. He held a creature in the air, no bigger than a small child, with deep green skin and a big hooked nose.

"Of course, sir, of course." It had a shrill voice which hurt in the ears. The white-haired man let go of the little alien and it landed on its butt. It quickly got back to its feet again and walked away muttering. Mariku didn’t understand what it said, but it didn’t sound too happy.

"And I always thought Cygni were nice and lovely contemporaries." Surprised Mariku looked to the side. He hadn’t heard him coming. Between the long white hairs, Mariku could see pointy ears. One of them was almost completely shredded. He grinned and Mariku could see the long, pointed canines. His dark eyes flashed with amusement as he watched the other white-haired man, who had now turned around and looked anything but happy.

"Watch your mouth, you abject bloodsucker." Ryou pointed his marbleized claws at him. Mariku took the opportunity to have a close look at him. Instead of skin he had some kind of fur (maybe it was something similar to down, Mariku wasn’t sure), and his ears were several long white feathers. He had a small nose and big brown eyes. His features were soft, even though just twisted into an angry grimace.

Bakura raised his hands defensively. "Relax, relax. Only joking." 

"One more of these stupid jokes and you can go and find another ship. Be glad that I take scum like you on board at all," Ryou hissed. "If you make one wrong move, I’ll pulverize you myself. Now give me the payment!" Bakura gave him a small bag. Mariku heard the coins jingle. Ryou weighed the bag in his hand. “JOU!” They heard the clatter of hoofs. Jonouchi had large curved horns coming out from the side of his head and his legs turned into hoofs from his knees. Ryou gave him the bag. "Count them." He looked at Mariku. "And you?"

Mariku averted his gaze from Jonouchi. "Uh, hi, I'm Mar—"

"I don’t care," Ryou interrupted him curtly, holding out his hand. Mariku put his bag on the floor and went to his knees. He unzipped it and took out a small bag, which he handed to Ryou.

Without another word, Ryou turned and walked toward the ship. "ANZU!"

Mariku took a deep breath. Had he forgotten his self-consciousness on earth? "Oh wow, what crawled up his ass and died?" Mariku just shrugged his shoulders and picked up his bag. Bakura looked at him with interest. "You're a human."

"Uh, yes. And you are a...?" But Mariku couldn’t name his species. He knew far too little about the different aliens. Mankind was still too stubborn to teach reasonable in the schools about it and if they did, he hadn’t paid attention.

"Nocidea," Bakura replied casually. "I've never met a human before." He came uncomfortably close and Mariku put one foot backwards, leaning his upper body away from him. Bakura's eyes were closed. "Sweet," he muttered with a grin, and then he licked his lips. "Very sweet." Questioning Mariku lifted his eyebrows. What was wrong with this guy? What was sweet? Him? Did he hit on him? He knew he looked good, but was that a reason for all the aliens he met to be keen on him?

"Will you stand there forever or what?" Ryou shouted to them angrily. "Get your stuff and your asses into the ship. I don’t have all day.”

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I’m glad we only have to endure this for a few days."

"I heard that!" Bakura smiled at Ryou exaggerating in response.

Next to Ryou stood a woman, whose skin was greenish-blue and slightly translucent. Mariku could see the dark blue veins underneath. Both her lips and her eyes were also dark blue. She had no pupils. Between her fingers she had webbing. She smiled at Mariku and he smiled back unsettled. What was it today with him and the aliens? "The lady likes you," Bakura whispered to him and winked. "I've heard Seiren are excellent lovers." Mariku raised his eyebrows, not sure what to say. He didn’t want to get involved with anyone outside his own species romantically. He glanced over his shoulder. The Seiren still looked at him, while Ryou talked insistently to her. Mariku sighed. He didn’t hope it would continue this way. "I’m Bakura by the way."

"Mariku." muttered Mariku. Suddenly he felt tired and drained. The long journey to Jupiter, during which he couldn’t sleep at all, and everything that happened in the last hours left his marks. He looked forward to his cabin and the bed.

Jonouchi was waiting for them inside. He grinned. "Don’t worry about Ryou. He is actually quite nice, at least when he's asleep." He laughed at his own joke. The sound of his hooves echoed on the walls. "He's a little tense."

"I know something to relax him." Bakura said, grinning and even Mariku smirked.

Jonouchi laughed again. "Better not let him hear that. Nocidea, this is your room and next to it, the one for our little human."

"I also have a name." grumbled Mariku.

"Yes, I'm sure, but I don’t know it."

"My name is Mariku, okay?"

"Relax Mariku." Bakura put his arm around his shoulder. "Don’t be so serious."

Mariku pushed him away. "Don’t do that." He really had enough body contact with aliens for today and Bakura made him feel uneasy.  
"Departure is in an hour," said Jonouchi. "I wish you a pleasant stay." He bowed slightly.

Mariku opened the door to his cabin and left his bag on the bed. Apart from the narrow bed, there was a small wardrobe, a chair and a table, which was attached to the wall. There was not much space and it reminded Mariku more of a prison cell. He sank onto the bed. It was only for a few days. He pushed the bag from the bed and stretched out on it. He hit his head against the bed frame. He sighed. Now he was even too big for this bed. Great. He curled up and yawned. The excitement had made him tired.

 

A tremor went through the ship and woke Mariku up. It took a moment to remind him where he was. Oh yes, he was on his way to Ptera and apparently they were now ready to depart. Yawning Mariku stood up and rubbed his tense neck, before he left his room. He wanted to watch the start.

Ryou studied the hologram of a star chart as Mariku entered the cockpit. "What are you doing here?" Ryou hissed at him immediately.

"I would like to watch," Mariku said calmly. He won’t be intimidated by Ryou.

Ryou sighed annoyed. "Get out!" He pushed a button and the star map disappeared.

"I won’t touch anything."

Ryou's jaw tensed. "Let him stay," Anzu said and smiled at Mariku.

Yielding Ryou threw his arms in the air. "Sit there and shut up." Mariku winked at Anzu and she averted her gaze with a slight blush on her cheeks. Maybe it wasn’t so bad at all that this alien chick had a crush on him. He liked the benefits. He sank into the chair that Ryou had assigned him and fastened the seatbelt. Curious, he looked around. Not far from him was an alien, he didn’t know. His skin looked like stone; it was black and crossed by red veins, which reminded Mariku of lava. The number of buttons and levers made him excited. He couldn’t wait to have his own ship, even though it would still take years. "Okay Jou, get us out of here." Ryou crossed his arms over his chest as the ship took off from the ground. Mariku heard how the landing gear was retracted. They slowly floated upwards. "Easy."

"Yeah, I'm not doing it for the first time," said Jonouchi.

"The last time you rammed another ship!"

Jonouchi grinned mischievously. "It wasn’t intentional." He arranged behind another ship. In the distance Mariku could discover a lock through which the ships left the spaceport.

"Don’t tailgate," Ryou hissed.

"Calm down, boss."

"I'm tired of paying for damage. We had that often enough." Another sly grin of Jonouchi. Mariku wondered why Ryou allowed Jonouchi to steer the ship when he had so many accidents.

The lock opened for them. "Honda, gravity on T5." Mariku felt a pressure on the ears, as in the departure of an aircraft. His hands were wet with excitement. Jupiter's gas layer blocked the view and Ryou grumbled. "What idiot actually built the spaceport on the most chaotic planet in this solar system?" He sank into a chair and opened the star map again. "Jou hold to the right." Slowly the vision cleared up as they left the atmosphere. Mariku watched open-mouthed the countless stars. He could even see Saturn. "Course GV38. Accelerate slowly." The ship took a leap forward. "Slowly, I said!" He closed the star card. "Anzu, prepare for the jump."  
Mariku shifted restless in his chair. He knew the complete theory of a hyperspace jump by heart, but had never experienced one himself. He grinned. "All ready."

"Well then, get us out of this solar system." Mariku was pushed into his seat as the ship accelerated further. For a moment, he had trouble to breath. The space around them distorted. The lights of the stars were longer and broke into the strangest angles.  
Mariku had his heart in his mouth. Finally. Finally it began…


	2. Chapter 2

A tremor went through the spaceship and Mariku was pulled forward. Only the seatbelt held him in his seat. A loud warning signal sounded and the light flickered. Another shake let the ship tremble and it was thrown out of its orbit. They heard a loud crash, then another and another. Mariku clawed at the armrests so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He had his eyelids pressed together, because it felt as if his eyes would burst at any moment. Muffled he heard Ryou screaming: "What's going on?" 

Nobody was able to answer him. Mariku gritted his teeth. Pain went through his body. His bones seemed to break at any moment and the pressure in his head was unbearable. The spacecraft was turned to the side. Another shake and suddenly they stood head. Mariku felt relief as the pressure subsided in his head and wandered into his legs. Nevertheless, he was on the point of vomiting. His clothes clung to him. A final tremor went through the ship before it turned back into its proper position and remained still. Ryou turned off the alarm. 

"What, by all moons?" He gasped. His eyes were wide and veined red. "Is anyone hurt?" 

Mariku wasn’t able to answer him; he fought the urge to pass out.

"I think I have to die," moaned Jonouchi and wiped blood from his forehead. Disgusted, he stared at his hand and wiped it on his shirt. "Was that a solar storm?"

"Impossible," objected Ryou. "We were-" But he didn’t finish the sentence. "Anzu, are you okay?" Anzu said nothing. She was breathing heavily. The gills on her neck fluttered. Her upper body was almost completely translucent, while her legs had assumed a dark blue. "Anzu?" She fell to the ground.

Ryou ran stumbling to her. "Damn it, Anzu! Pull yourself together!" He lifted her legs so that her blood flowed back into the upper body.

The cockpit door opened, and Bakura entered. Blood ran from his nose and he wiped it away with his hand casually. "Do you want to kill us?" He looked at Anzu. "Doesn’t look good for the little one." Ryou gave him an angry look. "You should put her in water that should bring her circulation going again."

"Honda, get Anzu and put her in the tub," Ryou said, without averting his gaze from Bakura. "How do you know that?"

"I know many things, but I still don’t know why you tried to kill us." He took a step to the side to allow Honda to pass.

"I would like to know what happened, too." Ryou muttered and got back on his feet again. He tried to open the star map, but the hologram showed nothing. Furiously, Ryou pounded on the armature. "Damn!"

"Is it broken?" asked Mariku. His tongue felt numb and heavy. Black spots danced before his eyes as if he would pass out at any moment. With trembling fingers he opened the seatbelt, but didn’t dare to get up.

"No, it works, it just doesn’t show where we are." Ryou replied without looking up from the empty hologram.

"Broken after all."

Ryou turned to Mariku. His eyes were wide open. "No, you don’t understand! It doesn’t show where we are, because there is no map for this galaxy." 

Silence fell. 

Mariku looked through the windshield. The only things he could see were stars. "It has thrown us out of hyperspace," Ryou sat down, "and now we are in an unknown galaxy."

"Can we call it the Jou-Galaxy?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "This isn’t the time for jokes."

"What's the plan?" Bakura asked, sitting down next to Mariku.

Ryou ran a hand through his hair. "Finding a planet or a space station, someone who can tell us where we are."

"Can’t we," Mariku stroked over his eyes, "simply jump out of here?" He still felt dizzy,

Ryou looked at him as if he had said something incredibly stupid. "Are you out of your mind? We don’t know what happens if we jump without coordinates! And you want to be a pilot?" Mariku raised his eyebrows in surprise. After Ryou’s previous behavior, he hadn’t expected that he really cared about the reason, he was going to Ptera. "Jou, has the ship been damaged?"

With dash Jonouchi slipped on Anzu place, looked from the screen to the buttons in front of him and then turned to Ryou. "I don’t know how to use it."

Ryou took a deep breath. "She showed you how to do that."

"That was months ago."

"Last week." he sighed.

"As long as we float, it can’t be that bad," Bakura said, just as Honda came into the cockpit again.

"How's Anzu?"

"She regained consciousness."

Ryou sighed with relief. "Good. Jou, back on your seat; let’s take a look around."

Bakura smirked at Mariku. Through the blood around his nose and mouth, his grin was something psychopathic. "Like a real adventure. I'm really excited." 

Mariku couldn’t contradict him. It was exciting, albeit dangerous. They didn’t know where they were and what would happen next.

Slowly the spacecraft began to move, and performed a rotation. Only with difficulty Mariku could hold himself in his seat, at least until Bakura bumped into him and they both rolled through the cockpit. "Fasten your seatbelts, idiots." Ryou hissed as they lay at his feet.

"The control system is totally messed up," muttered Jonouchi and had trouble to bring the spaceship to its normal position. Mariku rubbed the back of his head. He slid down from Bakura and used Ryou's seat to get back on his feet.

Bakura also stood up. He turned his gaze to the outside, closed his eyes for a moment, except for a small gap and then went closer to the window. Ryou wanted to hiss at him again as Bakura began to speak: "There, on the left side, isn’t that a space station?"

"Where?"

"Well there!" He reached out and Ryou's eyes narrowed.

"I can’t see anything."

Bakura sighed. "Your eyes are just too bad. Just fly in this direction." Ryou looked at him suspiciously, but indicated Jonouchi to do what Bakura said.

And Bakura was right: a space station came into view. "Doesn’t look very inviting," muttered Jonouchi and let the ship stop to keep a safe distance. They couldn’t see any lights or other signs of life.

"It bears the mark of rebellion," Honda said suddenly and Ryou straightened himself.

Mariku looked at Bakura. "Rebellion?" But Bakura shrugged his shoulders.

Ryou grabbed the radio. "This is the captain of Amane, we request permission to dock. Our ship was damaged during the jump." But only noise was their answer. "I repeat, this is the captain of Amane, we may ask for permission to dock." Once again he got no response.

"Seems like it’s abandoned. What do we do?"

"Docking." ordered Ryou. "We have no choice. The control system is damaged and perhaps even more. Furthermore, we could find clues as to where we are. "

The landing process was difficult. They turned a few times and almost crashed into the outer shell before they finally were able to land. Everyone sighed with relief. 

"Jou, Honda, you two stay on the ship and look at the damage. Maybe Anzu is fit enough to help you. You two," he pointed at Mariku and Bakura, "come with me. We’ll look around." They followed him out of the cockpit. "The station seemed to be abandoned, but that doesn’t mean it is. Who knows what’s hiding here and I certainly won’t take any chances, so we don’t go outside unarmed, even if we have only stun guns." He handed them two rifles. "Have you ever shot with that?"

Mariku looked at the gun in his hand. It was light as a feather and had a red energy core pulsing in its midst. "No."

"Once," Bakura replied, "accidentally."

Ryou sighed. "Just try not to shoot us."

 

In the space station it was freezing cold, and pitch black. The light of their flashlights was just enough to brighten up the way before them. Bakura had no problems with the little light; his night vision was amazing. The space station was, as expected, abandoned. Debris from space ships took up most of the space. There were some boxes, mostly stacked on the walls. "There shouldn’t be a lacking in spare parts," Bakura said as he let his gaze wander through the great hall. His voice echoed along the walls.

"Hush," Ryou hissed at him.

"Don’t worry," Bakura pointed at his ears, "I've got super-hearing and night vision. No one can sneak up on us. "

"Maybe I'm just not in the mood to listen to your voice?" 

Mariku chuckled and Bakura nudged him with his elbow.  
"You know, for a Cygni you're really rude."

Ryou snorted and pushed open the door that led out of the great hall. "I'm different."

"Different is exciting."

"Are you trying to hit on me?"

"A little bit."

"Should I leave you two alone?" Mariku intervened.

"Better not, because now it’s getting disgusting." 

Mariku and Ryou looked at Bakura in surprise. Bakura however, had his eyes fixed on something in the distance. He pushed past Ryou and ran down the passage. Mariku and Ryou followed him. The glow of their flashlights fell on two skeletons in uniforms, their heads missing. "They are lying here for a while."

"Where are the heads?" Mariku wanted to know and crouched down. It was the first time, he saw real skeletons and found it very intriguing.

"Over there," Ryou said. He had checked the passage with his flashlight. The two heads were only a few feet away from the bodies.

Bakura looked at them and touched the neck vertebrae. "Torn off," he muttered and stood up again. "Someone or something had torn the heads downright from the body." He gripped the handle of the gun tightly. "And I hope it's not here anymore."

"Let us go on. We have to get to the command room."

They continued on their way. This time, however, they didn’t talk. Mariku chewed on his lower lip; the skeletons still on his mind. How long were they there already? Were they in danger, too? Was something lurking in the darkness of the space station, which would also tear off their heads? He swallowed; all the horror sci-fi movies came to his mind. Not an uplifting thought.

They entered a room to their left, and the smell made Mariku almost vomit. Ryou also turned up his nose, only Bakura seemed unaffected by the sweet smell of decay. 

"He hasn’t been dead for long," was his dry comment. "But he looks different than the others before." Ryou approached while Mariku stopped at the door. "Somehow he looks nibbled." 

Ryou let the light of his flashlight wander over the corpse and drew a sharp breath. "Impossible," he cried out hoarsely. He stumbled back a few steps, the sheer panic was written all over his face. "This is IMPOSSIBLE!"

"What? What's going on?" Bakura looked at him confused.

"Impossible! Simply impossible!" repeated Ryou. His body was shaking. "We have to get out of here right now."

"Why?"

"NOW!" 

Bakura looked down at the corpse. Scales partially covered the body and he could see sharp teeth. One of the long canines was broken. He strained his memory, but it wasn’t a species he had ever seen. Why was Ryou so afraid? Ryou suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled Bakura with him. He was surprisingly strong.

"What's the matter?" asked Mariku.

"We're leaving," was all Ryou said.   
Mariku and Bakura exchanged puzzled looks.

 

Before Mariku could even feel the pain, his body went numb. The only thing he felt was the weight on his back and something that slammed into his back and shoulder. He blinked. His surroundings were blurred and distorted. Mariku staggered. He took a step forward, and then he collapsed. He tried to breathe, but his lungs had trouble to fill themselves with oxygen. Mariku fought against the blackout, but more and more black spots danced before his eyes. As if from a distance he heard Bakura’s and Ryou's voices and then a shot. After that, his world turned black.

"What was that?" Ryou yelled at Bakura.

"Sorry, I panicked!" Bakura yelled back and picked up the gun he had dropped in shock.

"You're more anxious than a human child!"

"I've never met a human child, so I don’t know if you've just insulted me!"

Ryou sighed resignedly, and then looked to Mariku and the alien, which lay stunned by his side. "Shit!" Mariku had a gaping wound in his shoulder and several smaller on his back where the claws had drilled into his body.

"We need to get him back to the ship," said Bakura. "He must be medicated immediately."

"He's dead."

"How can you say that? He’s just bleeding."

"That," Ryou pointed at the alien next to him, "is a Notechis. Their venom is the strongest that you will ever find. Mariku is dead."

Bakura gritted his teeth. "There is always an antidote, no matter the poison." He crouched beside Mariku and felt his pulse. "He still lives and I won’t let him die like this. I haven’t at least tried to help him. Now help me carry them." He went to lift Mariku, but Ryou stopped him.

"I’ll carry him. I won’t touch that Notechis bastard."

"Whatever you say." Bakura was surprised how light the Notechis was. He felt the bones and muscles under the firm skin. The scales felt as hard as stone. He could smell the blood on the Notechis mouth and licked his lips involuntarily. Bakura swallowed and tried to push the thought of sweet blood aside, but the smell made it impossible for him. He was hungry. "Isn’t Mariku too heavy for you?"

"Oh please," Ryou replied snidely and put Mariku with ease over his shoulder.

"You're really full of surprises." It was better that Ryou carried Mariku anyway. Just the smell of his blood tugged at Bakura's self-control.

Ryou smiled briefly before his expression turned serious again. "What are you going to do? Why do you need the Notechis?"

"I need his poison for the antidote," said Bakura. 

They hurried back towards the ship.

"And you know what you got to do?"

"Of course."

"A Nocidea who is familiar with antidotes, how interesting."

"I'm different," Bakura said, grinning.

 

"What's going on?" Jonouchi shouted to them as they approached the ship.

"Mariku is injured," Bakura replied. "I need bandages, a glass, your entire first-aid stuff and Anzu. Oh, and alcohol!"

"In here." Ryou said, leading Bakura to a small, almost empty room. Bakura let Mariku slide to the ground.

"Is that...?" Honda stood at the door. On his face was the same terrified expression Ryou had as he saw the Notechis.

"Yes, get the chains." Ryou snapped.

In the meantime Bakura ripped Mariku’s shirt. The smell of blood almost drove him mad. "Pull yourself together," he muttered to himself. Anzu entered with the first-aid kit. "Seiren can produce water, right?"

"Yes."

“In different temperatures?" Anzu nodded. "Okay, his body temperature is now close to 41 degrees. His normal body temperature is about 37 degrees." He ran his fingers through his hair. The blood was distracting him. He wanted to bury his face in the shoulder wound. "Is that alcohol?" He exclaimed as Jonouchi came through the door with a bottle in his hands. "Quick!" Bakura took a deep gulp and then sighed relieved. The alcohol suppressed the blood thirst at least for a short time. "Water temperature 45 degrees." Mariku’s body flinched as the hot water touched his wounds. "As long as he‘s twitching, he's still alive." Bakura took the glass and turned to the Notechis, who had been chained to the wall by Honda. Bakura opened its mouth and pressed the glass under its canines. Poison dripped into the glass. Afterwards Bakura filled the glass with alcohol and mixed it with painkiller. With one of his canines, he scratched his finger and dripped his blood into the glass.

"Your blood?" Ryou asked skeptically.

"It neutralizes most poisons." Bakura replied with a concentrated face. With the rags of Mariku’s shirts, he wiped his back dry. Carefully he poured the contents of the glass on the wounds.

"And that should help?"

"I hope so."

"And what do we do with him?" Bakura noticed the fear in Anzu’s voice. Why were they so afraid of him? He looked at the boy in chains. He seemed very young to Bakura, but that could be deceiving. He looked thin and sickly. His ribs were showing. He didn’t seem particularly threatening, apart from the claws and teeth.

"We kill him." Ryou replied coolly.

"Why?"

"Why?" Ryou repeated hissing. "He's a Notechis, that’s why!"

"That's no reason!" Bakura checked the bandages, and then looked up at Ryou.

"It’s the best reason ever." Ryou’s pure hatred towards the Notechis was a mystery to Bakura. He wanted to know the reason, but didn’t dare to ask. Not yet.

"I might need more of his poison," said Bakura. He didn’t like the thought of killing this boy without talking to him first. He wanted to know who he was.

Ryou snorted. "Tomorrow morning he is dead." He looked to his team. "Tell me something about Amane, are the damages worse?" They left the room. 

Bakura sighed with relief, then lifted Mariku up and brought him to his cabin. "Don’t die, I dare you."

 

Slowly Mariku came back to consciousness. His head felt heavy and he felt a dull pain in his upper body. He wanted to move, but his body didn’t obey him. It didn’t even feel like his body. He had a metallic taste in the mouth. The attempt to open the eyes failed miserably. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was the landing on the space station, but everything that came after that was just black. He felt like he had a hangover, only worse. Where was he? What had happened? Mariku managed to turn his head.  
"Mariku?" The voice seemed familiar, but strange at the same time. Who was with him? He felt cool fingers touching his face. "Your fever has gone down." Fever? Mariku’s eyelids flickered. Only dimly he could make out his surroundings. He saw the outline of a person next to him. Mariku opened his mouth, but no sound left his throat. "Are you thirsty?" He nodded weakly. Slowly, his vision sharpened. Bakura was with him. "Sit up carefully." Bakura helped him and he gave a plaintive sound as a sharp pain went through his shoulder. Only now he noticed the bandages.

"What...?"

"Drink first of all."

Mariku greedily drank the water, ignoring that half of it landed on the bedspread and his chest. "What happened?"

"You were attacked and poisoned." Mariku looked at Bakura in disbelief. Why couldn’t he remember it? "Don’t worry, I have you patched up and now that you're awake, I'm assuming that you won’t die."

"Thank you," murmured Mariku and sank back on the mattress. "What has attacked me?"

"A Note——I forgot his name, but everyone seems to be in quite a panic because of him. No one tells me why though." Bakura shrugged. "Ryou had him put in chains and wants to kill him in the morning."

"Oh." Mariku closed his eyes. He felt exhausted and wanted to go back to sleep. "I want to see him."

"You better not move."

Mariku turned his head to the side and looked at Bakura. "Please."

Bakura sighed. "As if I could resist a hurt, half-naked guy." He shrugged his shoulders resignedly and Mariku chuckled. Bakura helped him out of bed and steadied him.

"I will remember that."

"Please make sure you don’t almost get killed next time, it's a bit stressful."

 

Mariku stared at the alien for a long time before he said anything. "He doesn’t look so threatening."

"I second that, Ryou doesn’t look threatening either, but I would still be afraid that he’d bite my cock off."

"That's what I'm going to do if you continue making stupid comments."

Bakura ducked his head and grinned slightly. "I hadn’t noticed you."

"You’ve already impressively demonstrated that you don’t hear it when someone is sneaking up. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see who nearly killed me." Mariku answered.

"Enjoy the view while you still can. I can’t wait to squeeze the life out of him. Although I haven’t decided yet how I’ll kill him. It will, in any case, be long and painful and I will enjoy every second of it. "

Suddenly a chuckle. "As if I let scum like you lay hands on me." Malik looked up; an amused expression in his eyes. He lisped and Mariku could see the forked tongue as he licked his lips.

Ryou's eyes narrowed. "Oh, you're awake."

But Malik ignored him. His gaze was fixed on Mariku. "Oh, the human still lives."

"It takes a bit more than just poison to kill me."

Malik gave an amused sound. "We'll see." he whispered, a shiver crept over Mariku’s body. He had first looked harmless, but he got more threatening by the minute. His presence took the whole room.

"Hey Notechis!" Bored Malik turned his gaze to Ryou. "How many of you bastards are there?"

"Don’t worry; I don’t need help to kill you." His head snapped to the side as Ryou slapped him. "I'm going to enjoy peeling your face off." Another slap in the face. "You're so pathetic, Cygni. We will refer you back to your familiar place." Ryou punched him in the face. Malik laughed and licked the blood from his lips. "GET ON YOUR KNEES, SCUM!" He tugged at the chains. Ryou hit him again while Mariku and Bakura stood by helplessly, not knowing whether they should intervene or not. "You'll regret this," Malik said with a softly hiss, "You and your family."

"You had them already." snarled Ryou and Malik suddenly looked interested.

"Well, yes, you look kind of familiar. Who was it? A sister?" Ryou froze. "Oh yes, a sister. What a weak little thing. It was fun to pluck out every feather, one by one and watch her as she went mad, and scratched her eyes out." 

Driven by his hatred Ryou punched Malik repeatedly until Bakura finally went in between.

"LET ME GO!" Ryou yelled at him and tried to wrest from his grasp. "I’LL KILL HIM!" Tears ran down his cheeks. "I’M GONNA KILL THIS BASTARD!"

"Calm down."

"NO!" 

Bakura flung him over his shoulder and carried the screaming, flailing Ryou out of the room.

Mariku and Malik were alone and Mariku felt more than just uncomfortable. Malik's eyes were fixed on him, and it didn’t seem to bother him, that Ryou had just beaten his face bloody. "A human." Malik looked amused. "You are almost as pathetic as the Cygni; a weak, pitiful race, short-lived and so fragile."

"Still, I've survived your poison. That probably means that we humans are stronger than you think or you're just weak."

The grin disappeared from Malik's face. No matter what he said, he could only lose. "Oh, you think you're so clever. In the end you will beg for your life." He made a series of hissing sounds and Mariku suspected that this was his mother tongue.

"You don’t even know Ryou's sister, right?" Mariku changed the subject. He felt uncomfortable to speak about himself or human kind with Malik. It was better if he didn’t say too much.

The grin returned. "No."

"Why did you say it then?"

"I wanted to see him suffer."

"Why?"

"It's fun." 

His words sent cold shivers up and down Mariku’s spine. He went to the door because he couldn’t bear Malik’s presence any longer. They really shouldn’t be fooled by his appearance. Malik didn’t let him out of sight. Before he left the room, Mariku took a last glance over his shoulder. Malik hissed, and then chuckled.

 

"What do you think of him?" Bakura asked as he undid Mariku’s bandages to look at the wound.

"He is cold, cruel, enjoys to see others suffer, and he will kill us as soon as he gets the chance."

"Almost certainly."

"Has Ryou said anything?"

"Other than insulting me? No. I left him alone with the remaining alcohol. Oh."

"What?"

"Your shoulder." Bakura leaned closer to him. "It looks like as if he had bitten a piece out. That will leave a pretty scar."

Mariku sighed. He wasn’t even two days on the road and almost gotten killed already. What a record. "Do we know where we are?" But before Bakura could answer there was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

Anzu entered. She carried a tray with two bowls. "I made you soup if you are hungry." She looked anxious and her usually blue skin had turned more greenish. "I'm not disturbing you?" Her eyes flickered briefly over Mariku’s naked torso before she lowered it.

"No, of course not. Leave it on the table, thank you."

Anzu shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. Something seemed to be on her mind. "How are your wounds?"

"I’ll survive. Bakura is taking good care of me."

"Good." She nervously fumbled around with the hem of her skirt. "I," she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I want to tell you about the Notechis." Mariku and Bakura looked at each other in surprise. "If you’re interested?" The two men nodded and Anzu continued. "I wasn’t born yet, so I can’t tell you exact details. People don’t talk about it too much. It was a dark time." She bit her lower lip. "The Notechis were once the rulers of several galaxies. Cruel rulers. They have enslaved and exterminated whole species. They tortured because they enjoyed it; for entertainment. There have always been resistors, but the Notechis were fighting machines. No one had a chance against them. Ryou’s people, the Cygni, had it especially hard. They’re a peaceful race, they don’t fight and the Notechis had fun with them… a lot of fun." She clenched her fists. "Ryou knows what it’s like to be a slave. That’s why he is how he is. He has learned that you will be treated with contempt, if you aren’t strong and he wants to be strong. The truth is he is afraid. He has huge fear of the Notechis, because they shouldn’t exist anymore. The Notechis are an extinct species for over 150 years!"

"What happened?" Bakura wanted to know. He had completely forgotten that he wanted to change Mariku’s bandages.

"There was a war. The Notechis had tangled with the wrong race." Anzu stroked restlessly over her arm. "At least it looked like that at first, but the Notechis were just too superior and they had gained powerful allies."

"Nevertheless, they have been wiped out?" Anzu nodded. "How?"

"Luck. Pure luck. A supernova destroyed their home planet and 90% of their fleet. The survivors were hunted down and executed." She took a deep breath. Her gills fluttered nervously. "They were declared extinct."

"A supernova," muttered Mariku. "How can it be then, that we have one in chains on this ship?"

"That's just it!" She jumped up. Her voice was shrill. "If there is one, then there are more and they had 150 years to recover."

"What if he had simply just hidden all this time?" Bakura put new bandages on.

"Impossible. The space station was abandoned long ago. He would never have had enough food for such a long period of time."

"Well, it would explain why he had eaten his friend." Anzu and Mariku looked at him in horror. "What? The corpse had significant bite marks."

"There was another Notechis on the station?" Anzu voice trembled violently. She seemed on the verge of a panic attack.

"Calm down. He was dead."

"But that means there are more." Anzu put her hands over her mouth. "I have," she took a deep breath, "to lie down."

 

Mariku wanted to cross his arms behind his head, but as pain shot through him, he lowered his arms again. Bakura had given him something for the pain, but it was still there. His shoulder throbbed and he couldn’t sleep at all. Anzu’s story was still on his mind. It wasn’t surprising that Ryou wanted to see the Notechis dead immediately. What he had been through, Mariku couldn’t even imagine in his worst nightmares.

Mariku turned to the side and back again. His shoulder knew no pity for him. He stood up, took the bowl with the half-eaten soup from the table and left the room. On the way to the kitchen, he stopped in front of the room in which Malik was detained. Mariku took a deep breath and opened the door. Malik was curled up close to the wall for a comfortable sleeping position. As Mariku entered, his eyes opened. His face was still bloody. 

"Oh, what a surprise. What's this? My last meal?"

Mariku looked at the bowl in his hand. "Not really," he muttered, and put the bowl on the table nearby. "Have you eaten recently?"

"A few hours ago. Meat. Juicy and tender.” Malik licked his lips grinning and Mariku glanced at his shoulder.

"I heard what your species has done in the past."

"Ah." Malik closed his eyes. "The good old days. At that time vermin like you knew its place. "

"You were there?"

"Of course." The pride in his voice was unmistakable. The longevity of many alien races was still strange for Mariku. Malik was thus about 200 years old. However, he did look like a teenager.

"What’s your name?"

Malik made a derisive sound. "Why should I tell you that, scum?" Despite his hopeless situation Malik showed no respect or fear. He behaved as if he had the situation completely under control.

"If you tell me, you get the rest of the soup."

Malik's eyes flicked briefly to the bowl on the table. "Bad deal." But his gaze lingered long enough on it to show Mariku that the soup was very probably a good deal. He only had to pass Malik's pride.

"You think so? Well, then I’ll throw it away." He took the bowl from the table. "A pity, it’s really delicious." He turned to go.

"Wait," Malik hissed and Mariku turned around with a pretended questioning look on his face. "My name is Malik, now give me the food, you fucking insect."

Mariku could hardly suppress the triumphant grin. He placed the bowl to Malik's lips and he drank greedily of the soup until nothing was left. 

"Malik, huh?" He put the bowl back on the table. "That name also exists on earth." Malik's eyes narrowed to slits. He didn’t seem to like the thought of pathetic humans sharing his name. "It means king." This, however, he seemed to like.

"Looks like as if you humans aren’t quite so stupid."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Silence returned and Mariku stroked his neck restlessly. Under Malik's glare, he felt like the prey, face to face with its hunter, even though Malik was in chains. "Aren’t you afraid for tomorrow?"

"Why should I be?"

"Ryou will kill you."

Malik hissed a few times. He sounded amused. "No, he won’t."


	3. Chapter 3

Mariku sat in his cabin leaning against the wall and stared at the door. Malik's self-confidence had surprised him. He was so convinced that he would not die, that Mariku felt downright stupid that he even considered it at all. Of course, he had asked Malik what made him so sure, but Malik had turned away from him. The only respond he got was: "You bore me." Mariku sighed. He tried to measure up Malik, but it was impossible. For him, everything seemed to be just a game.

Mariku touched his left shoulder. The pain was getting worse. Should he wake Bakura? After all, it was almost morning. At least he hoped so, because he had no desire to sit around idly and wait until the others woke up, only because his shoulder made it unable for him to sleep. In addition, Malik's behavior disturbed him. It made him uneasy, not knowing what he was planning. 

Mariku sighed annoyed. He wanted to get away from here and go to Ptera. He only hoped they would arrive in time. He still had two days before he had to report to the school. Why was this happening to him? He had always dreamed of adventures, but after he was a pilot. He sighed and leaned his head back. At least, he had a story to tell on his first day, given that he got out alive.

Mariku listened attentively as he heard noises in the hallway. He quickly stood up and walked out of the room, where he collided with Bakura. Mariku grimaced in pain and clutched his arm. 

"Sorry," Bakura muttered, but he didn’t look at him. His gaze was fixed on Ryou, who disappeared along with Honda in the room, in which Malik was detained. “Do I need to take a look at your arm again?"

"Yes." But Mariku wasn’t sure if Bakura had heard him.

"Sweet," they heard Malik say, as they entered the room. He had a scratch wound on his cheek and blood dripped from Ryou's claws on the ground.   
Malik shot Mariku a quick glance, and then turned his attention back to Ryou.

"Get out!" Ryou hissed at them, without turning around.

"I'm not here to stop you." Bakura said, shrugging, leaning with crossed arms against the wall. 

Mariku remained standing at the door, not sure why he was here at all. He didn’t want to watch Ryou kill Malik. Still, he kept his gaze fixed on him, curious about how he wanted to get out of this situation.

"Come on, scum," provoked Malik. He tensed the muscles in his arms. "Show me, what you’ve got." He tugged at the chains. "Keep going, as soon as I'm free, I'll show you what pain is!"

Ryou shook with anger; he threatened Malik with his claws. "You'll never hurt anyone again, you bastard. You’ll beg me to finally kill you. I will avenge my family. I will avenge them all!" His voice was low, but Malik was not impressed by his threat. He just laughed and it sent cold shivers up and down Mariku’s spine. Bakura shifted his weight uneasily.

"You'll regret it, slave." Ryou struck Malik again and left another scratch wound.

"I am not a slave," Ryou hissed, clenching his hands into fists.

"But you will be one again, soon."

Ryou grabbed Malik by the throat. His face was contorted with rage and hatred. His claws scratched at the scaleless skin and blood slowly trickled down Malik's neck. Malik still showed no sign of fear. On the contrary, he looked at Ryou bored, then turned his eyes to Mariku and fixed on him.

Mariku shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. He was not allowed to interfere. That didn’t concern him. He would only regret it. "Wait," he said finally, Malik's lips twisted into a triumphant grin.

"What?" Ryou snapped at Mariku, without letting Malik go. The grin on his face made him even angrier. He wanted to tear his head off immediately.

Mariku sighed. What had he done? "We still don’t know where we are, right?" Ryou didn’t answer. He kept his eyes glued to Malik. "But he knows."

"And you think I trust even one word that comes from his mouth?" Ryou spat. He let go of Malik and whirled around. He looked like he wanted to attack Mariku any moment.

"He will hardly lead us into death when he is on board."

"We will find a way to get out of here; without help from scum like him!" He turned back to Malik.

Mariku took a deep breath. Why did he defend Malik? He didn’t deserve it. He was a monster and didn’t even deny that. He was even proud of it. "But..." 

Ryou rolled his eyes. "If you keep this up, I'll kill you. Get out, Mariku! This is nothing of your concern, or do you want to offer him your right shoulder as well?"

Mariku bit his lower lip. "I know what he and what his people have done, and yes damn it, he deserves to die, but think about it, what if there are more of them? What if they are planning another war?" This time Mariku’s words gave Ryou food for thought. "You don’t want the past to repeat itself, right? It would be smarter if Malik..."

"Malik?" Ryou broke in and Mariku knew he had made a mistake. "You know his name?"

"Well, I..."

Ryou turned his bloody claws on Mariku. "Don’t you see what he does? He manipulates you! And with great success." Mariku looked over Ryou's shoulder at Malik, who was still grinning at him. "You humans are just too weak."

"But he's right," Bakura said suddenly. "We can’t risk another war. He is a war criminal and has to be punished, but we should hand him over to the authorities." 

Ryou screamed angrily, and stormed out of the room. Honda followed him. Bakura looked at Mariku almost reproachfully. "I hope I don’t regret this one day." He pushed himself off the wall and left the room too.

Mariku took a deep breath. What had he done? 

"See, I told you, I'm not going to die."

"I'm going to regret this for sure." muttered Mariku and stroked his hair. 

"Don’t worry, as a reward, I'll kill you quickly."

 

Mariku screamed as Bakura pinched his shoulder. "I don’t want you to forget what he's capable of." he said grimly.

"I won’t." He took the glass that Bakura gave him and drank. The liquid tasted bitter, but it helped the pain. Nevertheless Mariku grimaced. "Hundreds of years of evolution, and medicine still taste disgusting. Yuck!"

Bakura sank onto the bed and looked up at Mariku. "Tell me what you were thinking; that was really stupid."

"I know," replied Mariku and sighed. He sat next to Bakura. "He's probably really influenced me somehow, and I was too stupid to realize it." He stroked his face. "I'm such an idiot."

"You can only hope that he will kill you first, because he’ll do it faster than Ryou will."

Mariku grinned slightly. "Ryou would tear off my cock and eat it while making me watch."

Bakura started to laugh. "Yep, that's what he would do. And I warn you," he tapped his finger against Mariku’s chest, "if I gambled my chance with him because of you, then you have to make up for it."

“What chances?"

"Hey, there’s definitely something going on between Ryou and me."

"Yes, of course; in your dreams maybe." They both laughed.

 

"OUT!" Ryou yelled as Mariku and Bakura entered the cockpit. The ship had set in motion again.

"We just wanted to..."

"GET OUT! I don’t want to see your faces. Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Ryou pointed at the door forcefully and Bakura and Mariku backed out.

"We can probably be glad that he has not yet thrown us from the ship," Bakura said with a shrug. They had to support themselves against the wall, since the ship flew very unstable. The controller was still damaged.

"I’m sorry that you’re in trouble now because of me." Since Jupiter everything seemed to go wrong. It would have been better, if he had stayed on Earth. Mariku sighed. And all this trouble just because he had sided with Malik, who had almost killed him in addition. He really had to work on his priorities. It was better, if he stayed away from him in the future.

At this moment the ship took a slight skew. The two men lost their footing and slid down the hall. Mariku cursed, as his shoulder slammed against the wall. "This is the worst trip of my life," he murmured, holding his injured arm tight.

"You have never flown with my uncle. Once and never again, I tell you." Bakura rubbed the back of his head. The ship returned to its normal position and they stood up again. "We should fasten our seatbelts anyway. The landing could be a bit uncomfortable."

"Landing?" asked Mariku.

"Well, there was a planet outside. I'm assuming we will land there. The ship needs to be repaired," Bakura opened the door to his room, "and I don’t trust the Notechis to ask him where we are.”

Mariku stared at the closed door for a moment, but when the ship jerked again, he hurried into his own room and sat down. Shortly after he had fastened his seatbelt, the ship turned head. Mariku felt like riding a roller coaster. The alarm sounded again and Mariku closed his eyes. The seat belt pressed painfully against his shoulder, and the vibrations didn’t help his situation. Mariku cursed. He felt the ship accelerating. Because of the slope, however, he was assuming that the speed was not intended. They were shaken and Mariku bit his lower lip.

When they hit the surface of the planet, Mariku was pulled forward; one of the belts cracked under the strain. The lights flickered and went out. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," muttered Mariku without interruption. He leaned back in his chair and wiped the sweat from his forehead. His shoulder was bleeding again. The door to his room slid open. "Please don’t tell me we crashed."

"Okay, I won’t tell you," said Bakura. He stood at the open door and had survived the crash without injury. "Shall I help you?"

"No." Mariku supported himself with his uninjured arm on the table and pushed himself out of the seat. His arm was shaking and his legs almost failed him.

"Okay, I'll see how the others are doing, and then I'll check your shoulder. You better lie down."

For a moment, Mariku took Bakura's advice into consideration, but then he also left his room. He heard Malik hissing and cursing. "Are you totally stupid?" Malik hissed at him, as he entered the room.

"We are a bit crashed."

"Oh, really?" He said with a sarcastic tone. "You're really good for nothing." He tugged at his chains. "Let me free, I’ll release you from your disability."

"Are you hurt?" Malik made only a snide sound and Mariku rolled his eyes. Why was he even here again? "You should really be nice to me; since I help you not get killed."

"I'm not dependent on your grace, _human_!" He spat out the last word.

"Oh yes you are, _Notechis_!" Malik hissed. He tugged at the chains and bared his teeth. Mariku left him alone again. Great, now he had made him angry too.

 

"Mariku damn, there you are!" Bakura came to meet him. "You've really got a crush on him, huh?"

"Shut up," muttered Mariku. "Are the others alright?"

"Just a few bruises." Bakura shrugged. "Let me see your shoulder."

They returned to Mariku’s room and Bakura loosened the blood-soaked bandage. He swallowed hard as he saw the open wound. The smell of blood reached his nostrils and made his mouth watering.

"Are you okay?" Mariku wanted to know as Bakura made no move to take care of the wound. 

Bakura answered nothing. Mesmerized, he stared at the blood. Human blood smelled so sweet, it made him almost mad. Just a sip. Only a small sip. "Bakura?" Mariku turned around and Bakura woke up. 

Blinking, he looked at Mariku. "I... your...," his eyes fell again on the wound. A trickle ran over Mariku’s chest. "Blood." He licked his lips. "It's so... distracting."

"There was a reason why Ryou called you a blood-sucker."

Bakura had difficulties to look away. "Yes." His breathing had become noticeably faster. "Just a little bit," he whispered.

"Damn," cursed Mariku and put his foot on Bakura’s chest to keep him at a distance. "Why is it that you aliens either want to fuck me or eat me?" He pushed Bakura with the foot off the bed, which again brought him back to reality. 

He shook his head a few times. "I'll be right back."

But before he could leave the room, Ryou stood at the door. "Jou, Honda, and I will go out and look around. You stay here. You don’t leave the ship. Do you understand me? "

"Yes, sir!" Bakura hinted a small curtsy and Ryou shot him an angry look.

 

Sighing, Mariku dropped onto the mattress and didn’t care that the sheets got dirty. Would he ever arrive on Ptera? He doubted it.

Bakura came back with a bottle in his hand. "So," he grinned, "I’m myself again."

 

He attached the bandages and surveyed his work. "Any more pain?"

"No, not at the moment." replied Mariku and pulled his shirt back on.

"Do we take a look outside?"

"Sure!" Even though Ryou had forbidden them to leave the ship, he was already so angry at them, it didn’t matter if it got worse.

 

Outside it was sultry and oppressive. Mariku wiped his forehead and lifted his shirt. The ground was soft and muddy, and they had to be careful where they stepped, in order not to sink into the mire. Mariku put his head back. He could barely see the tree tops. It looked like they had crashed into a kind of jungle. Only slightly penetrated the light through the hole, which they had torn in the canopy. 

Around them it was dim and Mariku had a hard time to see anything. He looked up and saw Anzu standing on top of the ship. "What's going on?" He called up to her.

"The outer shell is slightly damaged, but that doesn’t worry me." She jumped down and landed gracefully on her feet. "The controller makes me more worried. I can’t find the problem." She sighed.

"You’ll find it," Mariku spoke encouragingly to her and Anzu, embarrassed, stroked a strand behind her ear.

"Look at that!" Bakura shouted suddenly. He stood at some distance, with his hands stretched out to the side, as if he wanted to hug someone. Between the trees was a net-like structure, dew drops shimmered.

"Looks like a spider web," said Mariku, as he came closer.

"What’s a spider's web?"

"Spiders are a species on earth. There are different types and they spin such nets to catch prey." He shrugged. "Usually they are much smaller though." He looked at the net. The threads were as thick as his arm. Mariku got goose bumps. He didn’t want to meet that spider. 

Bakura reached out to touch it, but Mariku stopped him. He picked up a branch from the ground and touched the net. The wood got stuck immediately and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get the branch off anymore.

Bakura shuddered. "That was close."

"Let’s go back." Mariku looked around uneasily. “I don’t like it here."

Bakura's eyes were still on the branch. He nodded slowly. "It's too damn quiet here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he ran his fingers through his hair, "I hear nothing. Absolutely nothing." He let his gaze wander over the trees. "Either this is a dead planet or something here prevents any noise." Bakura's words didn’t ensure that Mariku felt calmer.

"What about Ryou and the others?" Bakura shook his head. "They can’t be too far."

"I know." He gritted his teeth. "I should be able to hear them without problems, but..." He shook his head. 

 

Mariku was glad when they were back in the ship again, but he didn’t feel calmer. What kind of Planet was this? Were Ryou, Jonouchi and Honda alright?

"I’ll ask Malik where we are." he said. 

Bakura looked at him skeptically. "Ryou is right, he is not very trustworthy."

Mariku shrugged. "But he is currently the only one who can give us a clue at all. He doesn’t want us to die as long as he is chained."

"You humans are really weird."

"You're telling me," muttered Mariku and went to Malik. Malik glared at him. "Where are we?" But Malik just pressed his lips together, like a pouting child. Mariku sat down opposite of him. "In your position I would talk. We could die and then you would rot in these chains."

Malik hissed. His long, forked tongue shot out and then disappeared again behind his pointed teeth. "How should I know? If you haven’t noticed yet, I'm chained here and there are no windows." He had a point.

"It looks like we are in a jungle," Mariku began to describe, "high trees, very dim and its uncomfortably humid. The ground is mud. Bakura says he doesn’t hear the slightest sound." Malik looked at him with a straight face. Mariku couldn’t say whether Malik knew the planet or not. "There are huge spider webs."

"What’s that?" His voice sounded bored. Mariku gave him the same description as Bakura. Then Malik's facial expression changed. He looked worried; at least Mariku interpreted it as concern. The chains rattled as he restlessly changed his seating position. "Free me." This time he sounded tense.

"Certainly not."

"Free me!" He repeated insistently. "I’m not going to die with you bastards."

Mariku raised an eyebrow. So Malik knew where they were and whatever lived on this planet, it even bothered him. That boded nothing good. "Where are we? What lives here?"

A Hiss. "Pack your little friends and get this ship out of here."

"Tell me where we are!"

"Let me go!" Malik leaned forward so that the chains were pulled taut. Mariku stayed in place, unfazed, even if Malik's face was only inches from his. He still felt uneasy in his presence.

"Maybe I'll free you, when you finally tell me where we are." He was tired, that these aliens thought they could intimidate him with their claws and teeth.

With a frustrated hiss Malik fell back. "Happy dying then." He turned his head to the side and Mariku rolled his eyes.

"What a pighead!" Mariku stood up. There was no point in staying longer. He had to wait until Ryou returned and tell him that the planet was dangerous. At least he hoped that Ryou came back.

 

"What did he say?" Bakura asked. He stood at the doorway of the ship and had his eyes closed.

"No details. Only that whatever lives here is dangerous. Even Malik seems to be afraid."

Bakura looked at him. Concern was in his eyes. "If someone like him is afraid then…" he turned his gaze back outside and left the sentence unsaid. Mariku knew what he wanted to say anyway.

"Do you hear something?"

Bakura shook his head. "Only Anzu. The silence makes me crazy."

"I hope Ryou comes back soon."

As if on cue, Bakura's body tensed suddenly. Mariku had the impression that his ears pricked up. Then he ran. He almost stumbled as he sank in the mud with one foot.

Mariku stepped outside and watched him questioningly. What was going on? Anzu joined him. She seemed just as confused as him.

Ryou suddenly burst out of the undergrowth. He was breathing heavily and had a hunted expression. Worried, he glanced over his shoulder. Honda was right behind him. Even from a distance Mariku could see that his skin was glowing. Jonouchi didn’t show up and Mariku had a bad feeling about that. Ryou had a gash on his arm. Honda seemed unharmed. 

"What happened?” Bakura called out to them and stopped.

"Didn’t I tell you to stay in the ship?" Ryou snapped at him, but seemed glad to see him. He slowed his pace and stopped panting in front of Bakura.

"What happened?" Bakura asked again and carefully took Ryou's arm. His shirt was soaked with blood, but the wound itself was no longer bleeding. Ryou shook his head with clenched teeth.

Honda answered for him: "We don’t know." The glow of his skin died away.

"And Jonouchi?" Another shake of the head from Ryou.

"It all happened very quickly." Honda replied again. "We don’t know what attacked us." He shook his head. "Suddenly Jonouchi was gone."

 

They returned to the ship and Bakura looked at Ryou’s wound. It looked like an elongated cut, but the edges were frayed and had corroded. "Do you feel strange?" Asked Bakura and Ryou shook his head. "Are you sick? Dou you have breathing problems?"

"No."

"Malik says we should disappear if we want to survive," said Mariku.

Ryou's eyes narrowed as he heard Malik's name. "Why should I care what he says?"

"Because you were attacked and Jou disappeared? Even Malik is scared." Ryou made a derogatory sound. "He’ll tell us where we are, if we let him go."

Ryou laughed out loud. "Do you think I’m stupid?"

Mariku was losing it. He had enough of it, that everyone treated him like an idiot just because he was a human. Despite the fact that Ryou could split open his body with his claws without problems, Mariku grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. Ryou gasped painfully and grimaced. "Now listen to me, you conceited jackass. There is something out there that is going to kill us and inside this ship is also something that will kill us. Either way, we're going to die. However, there is a small chance that Malik will not kill us, because he wants to leave this planet, so stop acting like a whiney bitch and let him go!" He let go of Ryou, who slid down the wall. Ryou put his hand to his throat and took several deep breaths before he raised his eyes and looked at Mariku angrily. "He's the only one who can help us now!" He watched as Ryou's jaw tensed and his hands clenched into fists. He expected that Ryou would attack him at any moment, but Ryou's posture relaxed slightly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, which he threw at Mariku’s feet.

"I hope he will kill you." he spat at him.

Mariku picked up the key and left without another word. He was still angry. He stood in front of Malik and held up the key. With raised eyebrows Malik looked first to the key, then to him. "Will you help us when I release you?"

"Yes."

"You won’t kill us?"

"Not now."

It was a risk, but they had no other choice. Their death was inevitable, as long as they didn’t know what was lurking out there and they could put Malik back in chains afterwards. At least Mariku hoped that they still had the chance. The key clicked in the lock and the handcuffs fell clattering against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Malik rubbed his wrists as he stood up. Even though he had been tied up and hadn’t much room to move, his movements were still graceful. 

Mariku kept his eyes glued to Malik, although he couldn’t do much to oppose him, should Malik attack him. 

But Malik did nothing. 

He touched the scratches on his cheek and made a disapproving face. His eyes narrowed and he let loose a hissing sound.

"So," Mariku began and Malik looked at him. "Where are we?"

"I'm hungry."

"Tell me where we are first."

Malik put his head slightly askew. "No." 

Mariku closed his eyes for a moment. Slowly but surely, these aliens were getting on his nerves. He looked at Malik. He would show him that he didn’t take any shit from him. Malik owed him now. He could expect at least a little respect.   
Mariku took a step forward, but Malik reacted much faster than Mariku did and turned the tables. 

He pressed Mariku against the wall. They were the same size. 

"Make no mistake, _human_ ," whispered Malik and licked his lips.   
He let go of Mariku and Mariku touched his throbbing shoulder.

"If you kill me, the others won’t hesitate to kill you." Mariku snapped at him, but Malik laughed. 

He made a flourish gesture. "And you think they would have a chance?" Malik smirked arrogantly; he then grabbed Mariku again by the collar and pulled him close. "Now give me something to eat before we get eaten." He pushed him towards the door. With a grim face, Mariku smoothed his shirt.

It wasn’t a pleasant feeling to turn his back on Malik, which was why Mariku looked over his shoulder repeatedly.   
But Malik followed him in silence. He was looking around, as if he were analyzing the ship.   
Mariku bit his lower lip. That was probably exactly what Malik was doing and already plotting how he would kill them all for sure. At least he couldn’t kill them if he wanted to get out of here, because the ship needed three people to pilot it.  
When the kitchen door slid open, Mariku glanced over his shoulder again. Did Malik know that? Although he seemed worried before, Malik did now look quite calm. Were they really in danger? What had happened to Jonouchi? Was he still alive?

Malik sank into a chair and began to drum on the table with his claws. Mariku opened the fridge. 

"What... does your race eat?"

"Meat." was the terse reply. 

Mariku stared at the contents of the fridge and was overwhelmed. The food was packed in different containers, although they were labeled, but in a language Mariku didn’t know. Unsure he stretched out his hand. 

"Directly in front of you, the first to the left," Malik said in his usual bored tone. 

Mariku glanced at him and then reached for the blue container. He placed it on the table and removed the lid. Before he could do anything, Malik had already snatched a piece of meat and tore it greedily from the packaging.

Mariku closed the container, but before he could lift it off the table, Malik’s hand slammed on top of it to prevent that. Chewing, he looked at Mariku, who raised his hands and sat down opposite of Malik. Malik gobbled the meat and Mariku felt sick from watching him.

The door slid open and Ryou entered. His left arm was bandaged and in his hands he held a gun, which he pointed at Malik immediately. Malik, however, continued eating unimpressed, although he kept his eyes glued to Ryou.   
Ryou's eyes wandered briefly to Mariku and gave him the same look of pure hatred with which he looked at Malik.   
Mariku ignored it.

"Well?" 

Malik tore off a chunk of meat with his teeth and chewed with relish. 

Ryou gritted his teeth. "Where is Jonouchi?"

Malik swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "In their nest."

"He's still alive?"

"Most likely." 

The door slid open again and the rest of the crew entered. First Honda, who didn’t flinch when he saw Malik.   
Bakura looked at him curiously and with raised eyebrows.   
Anzu, however, avoided any eye contact. 

"According his descriptions," he made a brief gesture in Mariku’s direction, "we are on Latro and are dealing with Trodectans." 

Uncomprehending looks were exchanged and Malik rolled his eyes. He put the last piece of meat in his mouth and then opened the lid to take a new one. 

"Ugly, hairy women." he said, chewing.

 

"This is suicide," Malik hissed angrily. 

They had stunned and chained him again, which wounded his pride. He hissed and spat as they walked through the dim forest. 

"Your loyalty will kill us all!" He stumbled forward as Honda pushed the stun gun in his back. 

Mariku agreed with him secretly. It was sheer madness trying to save Jonouchi and he had little desire to die because of it. They should have listened to Malik's advice and left this planet, but Ryou refused to leave Jonouchi behind.

Anzu was the only who stayed back, because according to Malik's words, the Trodectans hated other women and would not hesitate to kill Anzu. 

Mariku shuddered at the thought of what Malik had told them. Oh no, he certainly did not want to go through this forest. He looked around nervously, expecting an attack every moment. Doggedly he tried to make something out in the dim light, but he couldn’t see anything except trees.   
Every now and then he had the feeling something moved over their heads, but as much as he strained his eyes, he couldn’t make out any details. 

They carried torches with them, which hadn’t been ignited yet, because Malik told them the Trodectans didn’t like fire. Mariku doubted the effectiveness of the torches. It was like trying to fight a wolf with a match.

Bakura went ahead of the group, since he could see best in the dark. Just behind him was Ryou. Mariku could see their white hair in front of him.   
Malik and Honda went behind Mariku and all Mariku could hear, were Malik's disapproving, faint hisses.

"Do you see anything?" Ryou said quietly, clutching the handle of his weapon. 

Bakura shook his head. Except trees he could hardly see anything. Every now and then he thought to see a moving shadow, but that was it. He neither saw nor heard a living being.   
Apart from Malik, but he had managed to block his hisses.

Mariku lifted his shirt. It clung to his upper body and sweat ran down his forehead. The oppressive air made it difficult to breathe properly. They didn’t even know where to search for Jonouchi and were going through the forest without a real plan.   
He let himself fall back so he could walk along beside Malik. "What are our chances of survival?"

Malik hissed at him. "Non-existent." His gaze pierced in Ryou's back. "And it's all the fault of this useless slave!"

Ryou stopped abruptly and pointed his gun at Malik. "One more word and I'll shoot you right here."

"Oh please," Malik hissed at him. "Better than what awaits us." 

Loading the gun sounded unnaturally loud, but before Ryou could shoot Bakura put his hand on his shoulder.

"There are more important things than him," Bakura said in a low voice. "We are no longer alone."

Immediately Mariku raised his eyes, but he couldn’t see anything unusual.   
Malik hissed softly and had fixed his eyes on something above their heads.   
Was it just Mariku’s imagination or had it suddenly become darker?

"Honda, the torches!" Honda's body began to glow and a brief touch of his hand was enough to ignite the torches. Mariku raised his over his head and tried to see something. 

Were the shadows moving?

"Take off this fucking rope!" There was panic in Malik’s voice. His gaze was still fixed on something in the dark and he tore at the rope.

"They're coming." Bakura was looking in the same direction as Malik. 

Ryou raised the stun gun, even though Malik had repeatedly pointed out that they would be useless. Nevertheless, the guns were the only weapons they had.

"Let me go, damn it," cursed Malik. 

Mariku hesitated a moment, then pulled the pocket knife from his pocket and placed the blade on to the rope.   
However, he paused for a moment, as Ryou fired a shot and the bullet lit up the surroundings.

For the first time Mariku could see what the Trodectans really were, because the only description Malik had given them, was "ugly, hairy women". The sight sent cold shivers up and down his spine.   
Since the moment he had seen the huge spider web, he'd had a bad feeling, which was just confirmed: Spiders. 

The lower bodies of the Trodectans were the one of spiders, which blended into women’s bodies. Mariku was really relieved as the light went out again.

"Come on!" Malik's voice brought him back to reality and Mariku almost dropped the torch as he cut the rope. It fell to the ground, and Malik turned to face him. 

In the torchlight Mariku could see his grin. "Have fun dying," he whispered, and before Mariku could do anything against it, Malik disappeared into the darkness.

He cursed and on top of it he even dropped his knife. 

"Mariku, damn, stop dreaming." Ryou snapped.

"Where are they?" Bakura was breathless. His gaze moved restlessly from left to right and back up. 

Ryou pointed his gun in the air. They stood close together and the only sounds they heard were their breathing and the crackling of the flames. Mariku could feel the heat radiating from Honda. 

"Ah!" Bakura dropped the torch and held his hands over his face.

"Bakura?"

Suddenly Mariku felt something sticky on his arm. He tried to shake it off and took a step back, only to lose his balance and fall onto the muddy ground. He could see the thick, white string around his ankle and picked up the torch to burn it.   
No sooner as the fire touched it, a darting flame erupted and the torch went out. Mariku cursed in any way he could think of.   
Ryou fell beside him on the ground. He fidgeted. His body was already partially webbed.

The gossamer hissed, as it touched Honda's body, but even the heat seemed to be insufficient to prevent him from getting cocooned.

Mariku kicked and tried to get away. He grabbed his torch and threw the wood into the darkness. He heard a thud and an angry snarl. 

"Ah!" Something had stung him and he tried to touch his neck, but before his hand reached the skin, his body went numb. Mariku gasped, and then lost consciousness.

 

Malik's description of Trodectans had been the understatement of the century. They were a new level of ugliness. Their fat spider bodies were covered with thick, black hair and according to Malik it was like armor and couldn’t be penetrated. The fat body was supported by eight legs, but the humanoid upper body still had two more arms. However, the hair covered not only the spider body, but went up to the breasts too. In the middle, however, remained a free spot. Their skin was as white as Ryou's hair and stretched over their bones. The fingers were long and thin. Their upper body was invulnerable. It was almost impossible to break through the bone. The only weak spot was the neck.

Mariku looked around. He was stuck to a spider web, his arms and his legs stretched from him and he could barely turn his head to the side.   
Bakura was beside him. The area around his eyes was red and he blinked at short intervals.

"You should practice how to rescue someone," he heard Jonouchi say above him.

"You seem to be pretty fine, if you’re still able to make wisecracks," muttered Ryou. "And where is this fucking Notechis? I knew he would betray us." The net trembled slightly and Mariku suspected that Ryou was to blame. "Who set him free?" A moment of silence. "Mariku!"

"So what? Whether he’s free or hangs here with us, what makes the difference?" He really didn’t want to argue with Ryou in this situation.

Mariku tried to free his arm, but he couldn’t move it even an inch. He sighed. Why hadn’t he stayed at home to become a mechanic?

Suddenly the spider web trembled more. Something seemed to move on it.   
"Don’t you dare to touch me, you ugly woman!" cursed Ryou. 

Mariku rolled his eyes. Of course it was a good idea to make the Trodectans angry. As if their situation wasn’t bad enough already.

One spider woman appeared before Mariku and it was the first time that he saw them up close. Mariku could have done without this experience.

Her jaws clacked incessantly. Her eyes were huge and divided into eight smaller eyes. Mariku couldn’t stand looking at her for too long. He got goose bumps. A bony hand cupped his chin and forced him to look up. Mariku shuddered. He felt sick at the thought of what was yet to come.  
He could literally see Malik's grin in front of him, as he had told them with an amused undertone that the Trodectans would mate with them.

As a species that only spawned females, Trodectans were dependent on other species to reproduce. The pairing was a sacred ritual for them. They caught males and presented them to their queen. The Queen had the first choice for herself and her daughters to make sure that their lineage only got the best genes.

Mariku grimaced and was glad when the alien let go of him. He didn’t want to imagine the mating. According to Malik's words, they would get injected with a poison that made sure that at least their bodies were ready to mate. 

"I wish Malik would have killed me," he muttered.

"Are you not keen on fucking some really disgusting women?"

Mariku turned his head and looked at Bakura in disgust. Despite his amused tone Bakura looked as if he was about to throw himself off the next cliff. He still blinked continuously.

"What's with your eyes?"

"No idea, but it burns like fire. I hope they hurry up. I'm looking forward to the part where they eat us."

"You’re annoying me as much as Jou." Ryou hissed.

"I just wanted to lighten the mood a bit." 

Jonouchi laughed and even Mariku had to smile. Their situation could not get any worse anyway. 

"But hey Mariku, it's like you said: Aliens want to either fuck or eat you. The women here want both."

He grinned broadly and in spite of their predicament Mariku had to laugh.

"You’re such a moron," muttered Ryou.

"Oh Ryou sweetheart, relax a bit. We’re going to die soon."

"Do not call me sweetheart. I'm not your sweetie!"

"But maybe you would’ve become my darling."

"Certainly not."

"We would have been a perfect couple."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "I hope they start soon, so I don’t have to listen to you ever again!"

"You hurt my feelings."

"If I could, I'd really hurt you!"

"Oh, now you want to make me horny." Bakura grinned broadly while Ryou cried out angrily. The cobweb shuddered as he braced himself against the threads. "You know, maybe sex would relax you."

"I'll kill you!" Ryou let out a series of swear words, his voice then got unnaturally high, and went on in a singsong. It was the first time Mariku heard Ryou's mother tongue. Although Mariku knew he probably let out a lot of swear words, it was a pleasant sound.

"That was the hottest thing someone ever said to me," Bakura said with a grin after Ryou had calmed down.

"Don’t provoke him all the time."

"But he's so cute when he’s angry."

"You can’t even see him right now."

"I’m imagining it."

Mariku shook his head, grinning. "You really are a weirdo."

"I'm just trying to make my last moments as pleasant as possible. Panicking doesn’t help."

The web began to tremble, and the grin died on Mariku’s face. He tried to look up, but that only reminded him of the fact that he remained stuck to the net by his neck. A muffled sound was heard, and then the angry snarl of a spider woman. 

"Don’t touch me, you..." The rest of the sentence was muffled by cobwebs. A Trodectans appeared beside Mariku, another beside Bakura. They trickled something on the cobwebs, which dissolved them slowly. 

Mariku couldn’t enjoy his newfound freedom for long, because as soon as he was free, he was tied up with cobwebs again. He watched as Ryou was carried past him, his mouth glued with cobwebs. 

Mariku kept silent as the Trodectans lifted him and tried to keep his face away from the hair. Goose bumps crawled over his body and he tried not to think about what lay ahead.   
The attempt, however, was not successful; his imagination was too vivid. He shivered. Could one die of disgust? Because he certainly would.

Suddenly a loud, upset hiss was heard and Mariku turned his head. An unpleasant smell reached his nostrils, which reminded him of burnt rubber. He wrinkled his nose.

Honda was on the floor. His body glowed again, and smoke rose from the cobwebs. The Trodectans were restless. Three of them approached Honda. 

Mariku frowned. What was he doing? Was he trying to get killed in advance? Or was that a rather pathetic attempt to get free? Mariku craned his neck, but the Trodectans that carried him, moved and he lost sight of Honda.

Mariku looked around while they moved over more and more spider webs. The Trodectans seemed to be everywhere. Considering that their reproduction was dependent on other species, their population seemed to be very high. Mariku tried to count, but it was impossible.

A clearing opened up before them. All the trees were decorated with spider webs. Hundreds of eyes were watching them as Mariku and the others were placed in the middle of the clearing on the ground.

"I feel a little observed," muttered Jonouchi and looked around with wide eyes.

"I am very glad I can’t see that much at the moment," whispered Bakura. The skin around his eyes was still red. 

Ryou's mouth was still glued with cobwebs. He looked angry.

"They’re hell of a lot." Mariku put his head back. The Trodectans were everywhere. They would die alone from exhaustion when they had to... Mariku swallowed.

Honda was placed beside them. He had his head bowed and eyes closed. His body shook slightly. 

"Are you okay?" Jonouchi whispered to him, but Honda just shook his head weakly.

A Trodectans came from the other side of the clearing and made excited clacking and hissing sounds. That seemed to put the others in an uproar. The ones, who had carried them, withdrew. Only one stayed behind and removed the cobwebs around Ryou's mouth. Ryou winced in pain. 

"Damn bitch," he hissed.

Above them the Trodectans suddenly began to move and the Trodectans, who was still close to them, stood next to them as a guard. Mariku looked up. Between the aliens a gap had opened and a Trodectans rappelled down from above.

As her eight legs touched the ground, Mariku did not doubt for a second that it was the queen. She was bigger and fatter than the others, at least relating to her spider body. The upper body looked just as thin as the others. Their guard bowed and remained in this position.

The queen came closer and looked first at Honda. She said something to their guard, who answer quickly and nervously.

"Looks as if the fun finally starts," muttered Bakura. "It was nice to have known you."

"I wish I had never ever met you," Ryou said grimly. "This is entirely your fault."

"You could tell me something nice, now, in the face of death."

"I hope I can watch how they kill you."

"You just want to know what I look like naked." 

Ryou rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe he wasted energy to argue with Bakura in a situation like this. Bakura was a thousand times worse than Jonouchi with his stupid sayings.

As it was Mariku's turn, he turned his head to the side and tried to ignore the fingers in his face. He could not bear the sight of her face. He had never seen anything more disgusting in his entire life. 

Mariku had the feeling the queen took quite a while to check him out, but maybe it was only his imagination. He sighed in relief when she moved on to Bakura.

"Wow, I don’t think more ugliness is even possible," Bakura said, looking straight at her. “Guess the queen is elected by ugliness?" 

Alarmed Mariku looked at him, but the queen showed no reaction. Fortunately for them, she didn’t seem to understand their language.

Ryou leaned away from the queen, as she wanted to touch him, which caused him to fall backwards onto the ground.   
Bakura snorted. 

"Bastard," complained Ryou and kicked Bakura in the back of the knee, so he too fell to the ground. 

Mariku stared straight ahead and couldn’t believe how those two behaved. Why hadn’t Malik killed him? That would have been quicker at least.

Jonouchi rolled his eyes. "In case you haven’t noticed yet, we are about to get killed. Could you behave appropriate to the situation?"

"Oh, shut up," Ryou and Bakura hissed at him at the same time, while they were put back on their feet by the guard. They chattered with their jaws and raised their claws menacing.

The queen turned away from them and looked again at Honda and Jonouchi before she stopped in front of Mariku.   
Mariku bit his lower lip and stared at the empty spot on the belly. Suddenly, the queen let out a shrill cry and the remaining Trodectans began to move. They came closer, while the queen pulled Mariku out of line. 

"Ding, ding, ding, Jackpot," whispered Bakura. 

Mariku closed his eyes. Why him of all things?

"An excellent choice, my revered Queen." 

Mariku opened his eyes. Malik stood in the clearing and bowed deeply. 

"This was the best choice you could have made."

The queen hissed. "Notechis" was the only thing Mariku could understand among the sounds she uttered. The Trodectans approached from all sides, but none of them seemed to dare to attack Malik.

Malik straightened himself.   
Mariku noticed that the sleeves of his shirt were missing. 

"I interrupt this special moment only very reluctantly, most beautiful of all queens." He put a serious look on his face. "I am here at the behest of my father, Lord Ishtar." 

The queen waved her entourage away and Malik moved slowly closer, while the queen spoke to him.

"He will feel much honored if I tell him that you still remember him, dear Queen."  
Again, the queen spoke and Mariku watched them with interest. So they understood their language after all?

"After the tragedy, my father raised in the ranks of a lord." A small smile played around Malik's lips, but he hid it quickly behind an austere countenance. "And now that my people are regaining strength, we’re looking for our loyal allies." 

The queen waved her hand and Malik walked beside her to one of the cobwebs. They stepped on it and Mariku was surprised Malik didn’t remain stuck on it. He climbed up the threads like a staircase, but made sure to stay always some steps beneath the queen.

"I knew that he was a fucking traitor," hissed Ryou and gave Mariku a dirty look. Mariku, however, ignored him and watched Malik and the queen.

"I'm sure," Malik continued, "that you, most beautiful Queen, and your revered entourage, deserve much better than those," he gestured towards Mariku and the others, "weaklings." He got closer to the queen. "If you join us again, you will get only the finest selection. The best and strongest men, other breeds have to offer."

"What's he up to?" Bakura asked softly, Mariku shrugged as best he could. He braced himself against the threads, but they were too tight.

"What do you think? Betraying us, as he had planned the whole time."

"No," contradicted Mariku and turned his gaze back to Malik. "I don’t think so."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "I can’t believe you're so stupid. I should have let you die on the space station."

"I would’ve preferred it; I then wouldn’t have to deal with this bullshit here!"

While Malik continued to talk insistently to the queen of Trodectans, complimented her and whispered sweet promises in her ear, he moved closer. Only slowly and carefully, so that she didn’t notice. He had only one chance. He tensed the muscles in his arms and stared at her neck while he spoke. He was glad that his father had taught him how to ensnare somebody with words.

Venom was dripping from his claws, but his poison wouldn’t be of any use. Like himself, the Trodectans were immune to poisons. 

Malik's attack came quickly and unexpectedly for the queen. She had been long captured by his charming words. Almost up to his shoulder his arm stuck in the neck of the queen.

For a moment there was complete silence. Mariku and Ryou had stopped fighting and stared with open mouths to Malik, who slowly withdrew his arm and jumped off the net.   
As his feet touched the ground, a blinding scream broke the silence and hundreds of Trodectans began to move.

Mariku ducked his head and closed his eyes in anticipation to be torn to pieces any moment, but pain didn’t come. 

Instead, he heard Malik's voice next to him: "Hurry up! We don’t have much time." 

Mariku opened his eyes again. Not far from him were some dead Trodectans. Killed by their own kind. With his claws Malik broke the spider threads, which had tied them up. Like under a spell Mariku started at the Trodectans, who fought each other over the body of the dead queen.

"What... did you do?" Bakura asked in a hoarse voice.

"No time now," snarled Malik and grabbed Mariku's arm to pull him along behind him. 

Mariku couldn’t look away from the Trodectans. What happened here? What were they trying to achieve?

"Damn it, look ahead, you fool!" Malik dragged Mariku’s arm painfully and brought Mariku back to reality. He averted his eyes and quickened his pace.   
Jonouchi had to stabilize Honda, who still looked dazed. However, Malik had no regards for it. They hurried through the forest and Mariku started to sweat. They passed Trodectans, whose throats had been ripped out. Malik had done a great job.

By now Mariku was quite happy that he had cut Malik's ropes. Without him, they would be spider food.

They left the nest behind them and it got brighter around them.   
Mariku breathed heavily. The oppressive air wasn’t a great running condition. He was barely faster than Jonouchi and Honda. Mariku coughed and his chest ached from the strain.

"If you stop, you're dead," said Malik, who was suddenly beside him. 

Mariku gave him a quick look. He gritted his teeth. He'd show those damned aliens that he withstood the strain.  
Malik ran ahead again.

 

Inside the spaceship Mariku sank to his knees. Not only his legs, but his whole body was shaking. Hastily he breathed oxygen into his lungs. 

"ANZU!" shouted Ryou. He, too, was slightly out of breath. "Get the ship ready immediately!"

"What happened?"

"No time. We have to get out of here quick."

"I don’t think that's a..."

"No discussion!" He pushed her towards the cockpit. "Jou, come with me!" he called over his shoulder. "Bakura take care of Honda. Go! Go!"

"I'm hurt myself," said Bakura, but Ryou couldn’t hear him anymore. Sighing Bakura took Honda off Jonouchi. 

The entrance gate shut and Mariku tuck up his legs. He rested his forehead on his knees. His shoulder had started to hurt again. 

"You humans are just too weak," Malik said, leaning against the wall beside him.

"Be quiet," Mariku snapped. 

Malik chuckled.

Trembling the spaceship set in motion. It still flew extremely unstable. With one side they scraped along a tree.

Awkwardly, Mariku got back on his feet. He leaned against the wall as he walked to his cabin.

He sighed and plopped down on the bed. He touched his shoulder. They had survived. They really came out alive of this hell. He began to laugh with relief.

"Have you lost your mind now?"

Mariku sat up and looked at Malik. "What are you doing here?"

"I saved your life. You should be nicer," he repeated what Mariku had said to him a few hours earlier. Malik sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Thanks," Mariku said quietly after a while. He held on to the head frame of the bed to have at least some support while the ship swayed dangerously.   
"What happened?" 

Malik leaned against the wall and licked the blood from his fingers. His whole arm was covered with it. 

"This is really disgusting." 

Malik lowered his arm and licked his lips.

"I killed the queen," he explained the obvious.

"Yes, I saw that, but what happened afterwards?" 

Malik looked at Mariku for a long time, and then he shrugged. The wobbling of the spaceship didn’t seem to bother him.

"The Trodectans love and adore their queen," Malik began to explain, "but they also hate nothing more than their queen." He grinned. "When a queen dies, the one who eats the heart of the old queen will be next queen."

Mariku shuddered and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the door slid open. 

Ryou had a gun pointed at Malik. "Come along!"

"Why should I?"

"Because this time it will not only stun you, bastard."

"Ryou..." Mariku started, but stopped as Ryou pointed the gun at him.

"Shut up! You've done enough!"

Malik's movements were too fast for Mariku’s eyes and Ryou reacted too slowly. The gun fell to the ground and Ryou's eyes widened in surprise. Malik had pressed his claws against his throat. Ryou felt the poison dripping down his neck. 

"You give me no more orders, slave."


	5. Chapter 5

"Now you’ll do what I say," hissed Malik. 

Ryou had fallen into a state of shock. Memories of the time when he was still a slave came back to his mind. His people died and he couldn’t do anything but watch. It would be like that again. It would happen again, and even if he acted brave, in the end he would only be able to watch again. He was weak. He would never be able to defend himself against the Notechis.

"Malik, stop," Mariku tried to appease him. He stood up from the bed and was about to approach them, but Malik pressed his claws harder against Ryou's neck. Mariku stopped. He knew, if Malik only scratched Ryou, he would poison him.

"You don’t tell me what to do!"

"I’m... I'm sorry." Mariku held up his hands. "I'm not in the position to dictate you. You're right." He acted submissive; otherwise Malik wouldn’t listen to him. "I beg you, let go of Ryou. You've saved us all. What sense would it make to kill us now?"

"I won’t let you chain me up again," snarled Malik.

"No one will. We promise."

Malik laughed. "You are not in command here. You’re useless." He took a step to the side and cleared the door. "Now, move!"

Mariku gritted his teeth. His eyes fell on the gun on the ground, but Malik would rip off his head before he was even close enough to it. With his eyes glued to Malik, he walked past him. "What are you going to do?"

"Shut up!"

Mariku sighed. He entered the cockpit and immediately all eyes turned to them.

"Ryou?" Anzu got up from her chair. Ryou didn’t respond. He stared straight ahead blankly, caught in his terrible memories.

"You’re now under my command, you useless insects. Unless you want to see your captain lose his head."

Mariku sank into one of the seats and crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn’t believe what kind of situation he was in again. Just minutes before, they escaped death only to face something stupid again.

"The coordinates are 458C 52W, Veri Galaxy."

"A jump is impossible. The ship is too damaged," said Jonouchi.

"We jump!" Snarled Malik. Jonouchi and Anzu exchanged worried glances. "GO!" Anzu and Jonouchi let themselves sink back on their seats. Honda was not present. Bakura probably still took care of him.

Mariku watched them until he caught Jonouchi’s eye. Jonouchi had clawed his fingers around the control pad and looked at him intently. Jonouchi looked from the control pad to Mariku and back again. 

Mariku sat up and straightened himself. He looked at Malik, who paid no attention to him. Malik nodded slowly and Jonouchi turned his gaze back to the control pad in his hands. As casual as possible, Mariku stood up.

"What are you doing?" Hissed Malik.

"Oh, you know," Mariku grinned slightly. That was probably the last thing he would ever do. He took advantage of Malik’s limited movements since he was holding Ryou hostage, and placed his arm around his neck at the very same time Jonouchi tossed around the control pad and they lost their footing.   
Malik let go of Ryou and his teeth dug into Mariku’s arm. Mariku cried out.   
He expected his body to become numb and his breathing to stop any second. Mariku closed his eyes, but nothing happened. Only pain spread through his body. 

It was a dry bite! 

Surprised Mariku opened his eyes again. Malik didn’t injected venom into his body. That didn’t mean the bite didn’t hurt like hell. Despite the pain, Mariku didn’t let go of Malik.

Ryou woke up from his rigidity and grabbed the armrest of his chair. He shook his head a few times to shake off the dark thoughts. His heart was still racing, but now he was more than ever sure that he would kill Malik as soon as he was in possession of a weapon.

While Jonouchi made sure that the ship flew a steady course, Ryou keyed in a number combination into the control panel of his chair. The armrest opened and a hand gun appeared. With trembling knees Ryou sat up, pistol in hand. He watched Mariku and Malik, who still lay on the floor. Mariku had Malik in a firm grip, while Malik had his teeth sunk deep into Mariku’s forearm.

Ryou pointed the gun at Malik. "Let him go, asshole," he hissed. He was trembling all over, but this time he would shoot Malik once and for all.

Malik looked up, but he made no move to release Mariku’s arm. He tasted blood in his mouth. He couldn’t kill him, even if he wanted to, because at the moment Mariku was the only one who didn’t want to see him dead. 

"Let him go," repeated Ryou and narrowed his eyes. Maybe it was best if he just shot them both.

"Stop Ryou!" Mariku intervened. His body had fallen into a shock and he didn’t feel the pain anymore.

"Don’t tell me you’re still defending him? Even NOW?"

"Yes." 

Malik's eyes widened in surprise and his bite loosened slightly.

Ryou pressed his lips together. "I should shoot you along with him." His finger was placed around the trigger and Mariku and Malik looked at him expectantly. Ryou made a frustrated sound and lowered the gun. He couldn’t kill anyone. It was against his nature. He was not a murderer. He would never be one. Even if it was a Notechis he had to face.

The door slid open and Bakura entered. He held his head. The area around his eyes was still slightly red, but he seemed to have no more problems with his vision.   
"What is it now..." he paused when he saw the gun in Ryou's hand. Then he looked at Mariku and Malik on the ground. "I've apparently missed something."

"Long story," Mariku answered. His arm had become numb and his brain still refused to accept the pain.

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but we have a little problem here," said Jonouchi suddenly.

"What is it?" Ryou asked annoyed. He was angry at himself, angry because he was so weak.

"We got too close to a planet and ended up in its gravity. We’re slowly drifting towards it."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Then get out! This is not the first time you’ve had to deal with something like that."

"I tried, but the attractivity is too strong."

"Does that mean we’ll crash again?" Bakura asked.

"No," contradicted Jonouchi. "We still have control over the ship. We will probably touch down gently, depending on the planet's surface."

"The surface scanner says that the planet is composed mainly of snow and ice." Anzu pressed a few buttons on the console. "Outside temperature estimated -20°."

Mariku felt Malik's body tense. He still hadn’t let go of him.  
Ryou tucked the gun back in the armrest. "Mariku." Mariku looked up. Ryou suddenly seemed somehow happy despite their situation. There was a gleam in his eyes, Mariku hadn’t seen before. "The Notechis remains alive for the moment, but don’t expect me to bother when he suddenly kicks the bucket." He chuckled. "It’s your job to take care of him." Mariku raised his eyebrows in surprise. He certainly had not expected this. Ryou turned his back on him, "Now leave. I don’t want to see you until we touched down."

The pain came when Malik let go of his arm. Mariku pressed his injured arm against his chest and pressed his hand onto the bite wound. Malik wiped his bloody mouth and avoided looking at Mariku. Silently, he stood beside him, looking at the floor. An unusual behavior, considering his normally irascible nature.

"Do you need help?" Bakura asked, holding out his hand for Mariku. Mariku took it gratefully, but the next moment pain shot through his shoulder. If this continued, he would end up as a cripple. Hopefully Malik didn’t attack his legs next time.   
Despite Bakura's help it was difficult for Mariku to get back on his feet. His legs wouldn’t obey him and he stumbled a few times until Bakura grabbed him under the armpits for support. Malik followed them out of the cockpit and into Mariku’s cabin.

Face contorted with pain, Mariku dropped down on the chair, holding his arm. With all the dreaming of adventures he had forgotten that they were really quite dangerous and he was probably not born a hero. Especially, considering the fact that the only thing he had contributed so far was defending a mass murderer. He looked at Malik, who had lain down on the bed with his back to Mariku. What was going on in his head? But the question was much more: what was going on in his own head?

Bakura gently took his arm and began to pluck the fabric from the wound. Mariku gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Malik would one day be his death, and he himself was to blame. 

"Take it off." Bakura tugged at Mariku’s shirt, but Mariku had trouble lifting his arm and getting it over his head. Bakura had to help him.   
He was only a few days on the road and his body already a wreck. Bakura cleaned the wound and Mariku drew a sharp breath. The remedy almost burned worse than the wound itself.

Black spots began to dance before his eyes and Mariku took several deep breaths. He wouldn’t allow himself to lose consciousness. Mariku looked at the still bleeding wound. Malik's canines had left deep holes in his arm and the rest of his teeth had pierced more than just the top layer of skin. He was lucky that Malik hadn’t ripped out a chunk like he had done with his shoulder. 

Bakura wiped the blood away and looked at the wound more closely. "If his bottom teeth were as long as his upper teeth you could probably see through the holes in your arm."   
Mariku coughed and choked. The very thought was making him feel sick. 

"Wow, calm down, that was just a joke. But if you two continue like this, I’ll soon be out of bandages." He pressed a compress on the bite wound. "Hold tight." Mariku did as instructed while Bakura opened the bandages. "But you should really work on your relationship; otherwise there won’t be a happy end for you."

Malik hissed angrily. "Be careful what you say, or I'll rip out your tongue, bloodsucker.”

Bakura smirked. He didn’t seem to feel threatened by Malik, or at least he didn’t show it. "What do you say, Mariku?"

Mariku sighed. "There is no relationship."

"Not yet," piped Bakura and packed the first aid kit back together.

"Get out!" Malik hissed.

Bakura winked at Mariku before he left the room.

Sighing Mariku turned to Malik, who shot him a contemptuous look, then turned his back on him again. Mariku didn’t know what he was going to do with Malik. Ryou had put him in charge. What was he thinking? As if Malik would listen to him.

Ryou seemed to know something about Malik that he didn’t tell anyone. Did it have to do with the planet? He remembered how Malik's body had suddenly tensed.   
Mariku yawned. He felt like he hadn’t slept for days. All the uproar had drained him.

Meanwhile, he had made friends with the idea that he would never reach Ptera in time. They still didn’t know where they were, the ship was damaged and in a few hours they would again land on a foreign planet without knowing what awaited them.

"Do you want to wash yourself?" Mariku asked since he didn’t know what to talk about with Malik.   
Malik sat up and looked down on himself. His arm was covered up to the shoulder with dried blood. There was blood in his face. He shrugged his shoulders, but still got up from the bed. “Do you want to borrow some of my clothes?"

Malik snorted. "I don’t need anything from you!"

Mariku held up his hands. "It's all right. I just thought you wanted to get out of those rags."

Again Malik looked down on himself. His trousers had a big hole on his right knee and were torn in several places. He himself had torn off the sleeves of his shirt to get rid of the blood, as he had killed the first Trodectans who had been positioned as guards. His clothing was more than battered, but he stubbornly pressed his lips together. Mariku rolled his eyes and led Malik in the small bathroom.  
"Hurry up though." Mariku leaned against the door, as it closed behind Malik and slid to the floor. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. These were the worst days of his life.

 

Mariku fell backwards into the room as the door slid open. "Ouch." He looked up at Malik, who was standing over him with raised eyebrows. Yawning, he got to his feet. He was glad he could go to bed now. He looked at Malik. "Feels much better, doesn’t it?"  
Malik said nothing, but pushed past Mariku and went back to his room. Mariku sighed. This would never end well.

Malik lay on the bed again, face turned to the wall. Mariku sat back on the chair and rubbed his newly-bandaged arm. It would be very cramped in this bed and he was sure Malik wouldn’t like it.

"So," he started and drummed his fingers on his thigh, "the Veri Galaxy – does the rest of your people live there?" He leaned back in his chair.

"That's none of your business." grumbled Malik without looking at him.

Mariku had expected a response like that. "How long were you on that dilapidated space station?"

"Shut up!" 

Mariku rolled his eyes. No small talk then. He changed his seat from chair to bed, which made Malik turn around. 

"What are you doing?"

"This is still my bed," He wouldn’t take any of Malik’s power nonsense. "And I'm tired. I almost got eaten, got hunted through a forest, and then even bitten. I want to sleep and I'll do it in this bed. If you don’t like it, then sleep on the floor!" 

Malik growled and showed his teeth, but Mariku was not impressed. He stretched out on the bed, which resulted in Malik making him as small as possible and sliding close to the wall. Nevertheless, they were almost touching, because the bed didn’t offer enough space for two people.

Malik hissed and spat. Annoyed Mariku grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer. Pain shot through his arms and upper body, but he repressed it. Malik’s and his face were almost touching.   
"Listen up, you've bitten a piece out of my shoulder, and pierced my arm and yet I still defend you, even though you don’t deserve that. At least show some gratitude and let me sleep in peace."

Malik pressed his lips together and Mariku let him go. The pain and fatigue got Mariku in a bad mood. Moreover, he couldn’t even remember when he had last eaten. He turned over on his side, but his shoulder punished him for it immediately. He turned onto his back, but he couldn’t sleep. Sighing, he turned on his belly. Also, not necessarily his preferred sleeping position, but he hadn’t much choice.

Mariku turned his head and looked at Malik, who in turn was watching him. "Why did you not poison me?"

Malik opened his mouth and closed it again. He stared at Mariku, searching for an answer. "Because," he began, but then he shook his head. "I had my reasons." He lay back and made sure there was as much distance between Mariku and him as possible.

"Stubborn," muttered Mariku and closed his eyes. His limbs felt like lead, and pain throbbed dully through his whole body. Even if he had wanted it, he wouldn’t be able to stay awake much longer.

Malik listened to Mariku’s steady breathing. He felt the warmth emanating from Mariku’s body and because it was higher than the ambient temperature, his own body acclimatized. Humans were really a strange species. Stupid, but also brave. Or was their bravery based solely on their stupidity? 

Nevertheless Mariku was pretty tough. He had survived his venom and he still defended him. What was going on in the head of this frail human? Why wasn’t he afraid of him, even though he knew what he was capable of?   
Malik licked his lips. It made him uneasy that he couldn’t catch the meaning behind Mariku’s actions.  
Malik sat up, grabbed the blanket and pulled it over himself and Mariku. At the moment, Mariku was the only ally he had. Malik closed his eyes. But this didn’t mean he trusted him. He distrusted him as much as the rest, and would kill him as soon as he saw a way out of this mess.  
But Malik was more worried about what he soon had to face: Cold. No wonder that cursed Cygni was in such a good mood suddenly. Malik thought of the cold and slipped unconsciously closer to Mariku’s warm body.

 

Mariku startled from his sleep. He wanted to sit up, but his arms protested. He sank back on the mattress and buried his face in the pillow. Mariku noticed a movement beside him and turned his head. He had to look down to discover Malik beside him. He lay on his side, his breath brushing Mariku’s skin. Mariku raised his eyebrows in surprise. He turned slightly to the side. Malik looked almost peaceful when he slept. Mariku stretched out his arm to touch him, but before this could happen Malik grabbed him by the wrist and opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Malik hissed, and push Mariku away with so much force, Mariku rolled off the bed. Mariku gasped in pain as he hit the ground. He lay there, paralyzed by pain.  
Malik hesitated, then slid to the edge of the bed and looked down. 

"Was that really necessary?" Mariku asked.

"Don’t touch me!"

"Okay, okay." Mariku managed to raise an arm and lay it on the mattress. He concentrated and tried to lift himself, but with a faint cry he fell back to the ground. "I want to go home," he murmured.

"How is the planet you are from?" The question was such a surprise that Mariku just stared at Malik without answering. However, Malik withdrew his gaze by lying down again.

"Well," Mariku said slowly and looking for words. How to describe the earth? "It varies. It has a lot of different vegetations; mountains, oceans, snow and ice, deserts and forests."

"Where are you from?"

It was better when he didn’t question Malik's sudden curiosity. It was at least better than when he hissed at him. "Egypt – it’s very hot during the day, but at night it gets very cold. There is a lot of sand, but only little water." He waited to see if Malik said something else, but he didn’t. Should he ask him about his own homeland? Mariku casted away the thought. It was better when Malik told him on his own accord. "Do you want me to lie here all night?"

Malik's face reappeared above him. He seemed to think about it, he then got out of bed and helped Mariku back on his feet. Relieved Mariku dropped onto the mattress and closed his eyes. "Biting surely isn’t on my turn-on list." He opened his eyes again and looked at Malik. "Can you bite someone else in the future?"

"I was just defending myself." Malik explain himself.

"I didn’t even attack you when we first met."

"I was hungry." Malik shrugged. Mariku couldn’t help but laugh which led to a very confused expression on Malik's face. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because this situation is ridiculous. Your whole species consists of mass murderers, you almost killed me and still want to do so, and yet, despite that I’m still defending you. I’m even sharing a bed with you and talking to you; this whole situation is just absurd."

Malik still couldn’t understand Mariku’s behavior. "Humans are weird."

Suddenly a shock went through the ship and Mariku held on to the bed frame. The ship seemed to slide across the surface. From outside could be heard a strange noise, which Mariku couldn’t define. Finally, the ship came to a stop and the engine died. 

"Looks like we're here." Mariku sat up again and shot a glance at Malik. "You better stay here."  
Malik didn’t argue. He kept a straight face, and laid back down turning his back on Mariku.

Mariku walked toward the cockpit, when he met a yawning Ryou. 

"What do you want?" Ryou’s tone was anything but friendly. 

Mariku and Ryou would probably never be friends.

"I wanted to ask if I can be of any help." Even if they weren’t friends, Mariku wanted at least try to gain a few sympathy points.

"We’re going to sleep first," said Ryou, "then we’ll look around and try to contact the inhabitants of this planet."

"Do you know what or who lives here?" Mariku had no desire to encounter yet another alien race who wanted to eat him.

"A hunch." He shrugged. "Now get back in your cabin and keep an eye on the Notechis scum. We’re going for a walk later." Mariku didn’t like the grin on Ryou’s face. Not a single bit. It didn’t fit his otherwise gentle appearance. He schemed something and Mariku wasn’t keen on finding out what it was. Definitely nothing good.  
He wanted to take a look outside, but he didn’t want to risk angering Ryou. Their relationship was already tense enough, so he turned back and returned to Malik.

"The others are resting for a while." He sank down on the bed. Malik was still laying with his back to him. “After that Ryou wants to go outside." Was it just him or did Malik just wince? "I hope we get out of here soon." He lay down next to Malik and turned his head slightly in his direction. "Are you telling me where we are?”

"No."

"Oh come on, you want to leave as well, don’t you?" He reached out to Malik, but Malik spun around and pinned Mariku on the mattress. Mariku grimaced in pain. Not only, that Malik had a very firm grip, his wounds hurt as well.

"I told you not to touch me," he hissed. His tongue flicked restless.

"Right now, it’s you who touches me." 

Malik looked at his hands, pulled them back and let him sink back to his previous place. 

Mariku rubbed his wrists. "You're pretty strong."

Malik made an amused sound. "Of course."

"Don’t you want to get out of here?"

Malik took his time with his answer. "I do."

"But?"

"I die one way or another, the only difference is, as long as you don’t get out of here, you die with me." He had turned around and grinned at Mariku. 

Mariku didn’t know how to respond to that. He easily forgot Malik's true nature and had difficulties to accept what he had done.  
"Are all Notechis like you?"

"Yes," Malik replied without hesitation.

"Really all of them?" Mariku couldn’t believe it. "Don’t you have your own minds?"

Malik grabbed Mariku by the throat. "Don’t you dare to insult my people, you scum!" He let go of Mariku, who greedily gasped for air. He had to choose his words carefully.

"Are there..." he cleared his throat "...Notechis who rebel against the system?"

Malik put his head slightly askew. "There are." He grinned again; he then ran his thumb along his throat. "Weaklings get sorted out." With that, the topic was finished for Malik because he turned away from Mariku. 

Mariku didn’t raise the subject again. He couldn’t imagine what it must be like to grow up as a Notechis. He didn’t even want to.

Mariku sat up and pulled up the blanket. He wanted to get some more sleep before they plunged into the next involuntary adventure. He put the blanket over Malik and him and turned over on his stomach again. However, it was hard for him to fall asleep. There were too many things on his mind. He noticed Malik’s movements and kept still as Malik slid closer to him.

He just didn’t know how take the measure of Malik. He was a murderer, cruel, condescending and still... Mariku made a frustrated sound, which resulted in Malik hissing at him. 

"Sorry," muttered Mariku. 

Malik grabbed the blanket and turned away from Mariku, pulling the blanket off him. Mariku grabbed the blanket and dragged on it, which led to a sharp pain in his arm. He cursed. 

"You can be quite a pain in the ass, you know that?" Malik did not respond. "Come on, how old are you? Five?"

"Be quiet!"

And right now, Mariku had difficulties to see the monster in Malik. He acted unapproachable and dangerous, but was he really? Had he really fought in the war or was it just a story that he had thought of because he admired the warriors of his people?   
The queen of the spider women had said she would know Malik's father, but she didn’t recognize Malik. Had they just never met or had Malik really lied to them?

Mariku sighed. This was bothering him way too much. He thought of Mai, his high school friend; she had always teased him by saying that he had a weakness for complicated guys. Malik definitely blew up the scale. It was not like he was attracted to him, it was just... he could not explain it.

"Malik, its cold, please give me the blanket." With a hiss Malik pressed the blanket against Mariku’s chest. "Thank you." He spread the blanket about Malik and himself. As Mariku stretched himself, Malik slipped away from him, only to be stopped by the wall. "Sorry, but I have to put my arm up here. You can use me as a pillow if you like. Just not the shoulder."

Malik said nothing. He simply stared at him and Mariku tried to interpret his expression. It was not dark in the room, since a soft, blue glow spent enough light he was able to see the expression on Malik’s face; a mixture of surprise, disgust, and... something else, but Mariku couldn’t say what it was. "All right, was just an offer, continue lying uncomfortable then."

Malik hissed at him and Mariku hissed back. For a moment Malik looked like as if he would burst out laughing any moment. Instead, he sank back on the mattress, with distance between himself and Mariku. "You're weird."

"You're complicated." Mariku had to smile. He yawned and closed his eyes. 

He hoped that this time Ryou had a better plan than just mindlessly running through unknown territory.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey! Get up!" 

Mariku grumbled. Something pressed uncomfortably against his side and he reluctantly opened his eyes. Ryou stood over him with his foot pressed into Mariku’s side. 

"Stand up and come out. Both of you! You have five minutes!" With those words, Ryou left the room. 

Yawning, Mariku lift himself. He shivered as the blanket slid to the ground. Mariku rubbed his arms. The wound on his arm was itching uncomfortable, his shoulder, however, seemed to be fine. He got out of bed and stretched.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." 

Malik didn’t respond, although Mariku knew he was already awake. He had probably already woken up as Ryou had entered. 

"Come on, we don’t want to piss off Ryou even more. In the end, he’ll leave us alone in the snow." Suddenly, he had thought of Ryou’s grin and started to feel uneasy. But then he shook his head. Ryou spoke lots of threats but never did anything. There was a saying on Earth, "Barking dogs don’t bite". It fit Ryou quite well. He opened the closet and took out his bag. He hoped he had packed something for cold weather.

When he opened the bag, a display appeared. He keyed in a code and a greeting appeared on the screen, followed by a selection menu. With his finger Mariku moved between menu items until he found what he was looking for: clothes for cold weather. A submenu opened and he chose “Snow”. A loading bar appeared and Mariku tapped his toes uneasy. 

A faint signal sounded, as the loading bar reached 100%. Mariku undid the clasp below the display with a finger tap. His bag was filled with sweaters, socks, gloves and caps. At least half of the stuff was still brand new. Mariku smiled. His mother had really thought of everything. The thought of his mother made him sad. He missed her and the rest of his family.

He took out a new sweater and threw it in Malik’s direction, followed by a pair of pants. "This stuff is brand new. You can wear them."

Malik pushed them from him with a disapproving glance. "I don’t need that!"

Mariku rolled his eyes. "Now take it already. Think of it simply as a..." he searched for the right word, "sacrifice." 

Malik hissed and refused to change his clothes. 

"Don’t complain when you’re freezing." Mariku didn’t know if cold was even able to harm Malik.

 

"What’s taking you so long?" Ryou's voice echoed through the hallway.

Mariku sighed. He pulled on a sweater and the door slid open. Malik followed him in silence.

Ryou threw them a brief look of disgust; he then turned to the rest of his team and Bakura. Honda was also present. He seemed to be better already. 

"Anzu, you’re staying inside the ship. You wouldn’t survive five second out there. Jou, I want you to stay here too. Look if you can find any errors in Amane’s system." He glanced at Honda and then further to Bakura. "Cold doesn’t bother you much, right?"

Bakura nodded. "Still, I'd like something warm to wear."

"Don’t worry." He turned to Mariku and Malik and looked at them a long while. "You come with us."

"No," Malik disagreed hissing.

"Oh yes, you’re not staying on my ship," Ryou replied coolly.

"I can take care of him," Mariku offered. He didn’t want the situation to escalate.

"You?" Ryou seemed close to bursting into laughter. "A finger snaps of him and you are doing everything he says." He looked at Mariku disdainfully. "I don’t trust you any more than him." 

Mariku opened his mouth, but he didn’t know what to respond. He made an approach, but Ryou cut him off: "You’ll get special clothes, so you don’t freeze to death outside." He grinned at Malik, who tensed his body.

"I won’t go out there, slave."

"Oh, yes you will."

Malik snorted. "What are you gonna do, force me?" A grin appeared on Malik's lips and this time it was Ryou, who tensed his body.

"Malik please..." The rest of Mariku’s sentence was drowned in a cry of pain, as Malik grabbed his wounded shoulder and squeezed it. Mariku sank to his knees. He couldn’t even raise his right arm to push Malik away. The pain almost made him faint.

"Be careful what you say, scum," Malik hissed. The others watched the scene, but no one helped Mariku.

"You will leave this ship and either with us, and you'll get special clothes like everyone else or Honda will throw you out and you'll freeze to death immediately, do you understand?"

Malik looked from Ryou to Honda and narrowed his eyes. He made a series of sibilants, then he let go of Mariku, who fell forward panting.

"Maybe you should put on some warmer clothes as well, just in case." Ryou enjoyed it; to have a hold on Malik.

Trembling Malik turned around and stomped back to Mariku’s cabin. Mariku sat up and leaned against the wall as he tried to come back on his feet. He could hardly put one foot in front of the other. He heard Ryou chuckling and gritted his teeth.

"What was that?" He snapped at Malik. The pain made him angry. 

Malik spun around and struck with his claws at Mariku. Only by luck, Mariku managed to dodge the strike. Malik caught his sweater and left four long cracks in it. The fabric around the holes stained darkly and Mariku drew a sharp breath. It was Malik's poison which stained the fabric. Mariku swallowed. If he hadn’t managed to dodge, he'd be dead.

Malik turned away, and put both of his hands on the table. Something was wrong with him, but Mariku was too angry to care about it. After last night he had hoped that Malik would open up a little, but he was back at his arrogant self. 

Mariku took off his sweater and threw it in the corner. He grabbed the clothes he had offered Malik and pressed them against Malik’s chest. "Put them on!"

Malik took the clothes, but didn’t look up. His jaw was tensed. Mariku took a new sweater out of his bag, and a pair of thick socks.

The door slid open and Bakura entered. He avoided looking at Mariku. "Here are your clothes."

"Bakura..."

"Hurry up." And with that he was gone again. 

Mariku stared at the closed door. Great, was everyone against him now? He ran his fingers through his hair and sank down on the bed. Was everything he did wrong?

Malik moved and Mariku looked up. He watched Malik as he took off his shirt and raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw the scars on his back. They were clearly visible on his dark skin, and even the scales were scarred. 

"Where did you get those scars?" Malik quickly pulled the sweater over his head to hide the scars. "Are they battle scars?"

Malik rolled up the sleeves. The sweater fit him, but the sleeves were a bit too long.   
"Yes," he replied hesitantly. 

Mariku knew he was lying. His hesitant response made it quite clear. If it were battle scars, he would be proud of them. Where did he really get the scars? Mariku they had seen them only briefly, but they were long and spread over his whole back. He looked at his sweater in the corner. Long scars like scratches. He looked up at Malik, who rolled up his pants. Abuse? He wouldn’t get a response when he asked Malik and Malik didn’t even deserve his worries. His shoulder throbbed.

Malik grabbed the special clothes Bakura had brought. His face was a stoic mask.

Mariku stood up again and got dressed. The jacket Bakura brought was heavier than ordinary clothes, and he began to sweat immediately. He took a deep breath. "I feel like a yeti," he murmured as he was dressed.

Along with Malik, he left his room. In his hand he held safety goggles and a black cloth mask. Malik already wore his mask, and Mariku could only see his eyes. His goggles were on his forehead.

When they reached the others, their conversation trailed off and their eyes turned to them. 

"Well, since everyone’s ready now, let’s go." Ryou pulled the mask over his head.

"Do we run around without a plan again?" asked Mariku while he pulled the mask over his head.

"No, we have a scan performed" Ryou adjusted his glasses. "Half a day's march from here is some kind of village or city."

"Will they eat us?"

Ryou snorted. "No." He turned away from Mariku and opened the door of the spaceship. Mariku watched Malik, who looked straight ahead. Honda was the only one who was not wearing protective clothing. His body was glowing but stronger than Mariku had seen it before.

Despite the special clothing Mariku felt the biting cold. He put his arms around himself and trudged after the others through the waist-deep snow. 

Honda cleared a path for them, but the snow fell so fast that it had little benefit. A strong wind tore at their clothes and whirled up the snow. It was impossible to see farther than a few steps. Malik remained close to Mariku, looking down.

Silently they tramped through the snow and Mariku rubbed over his arms incessantly. He had grown up in a sunny country, snow he had only just known from pictures. And he would have preferred if that had never changed. Even though they wore protection goggles, small ice crystals formed on his eyelashes. 

Mariku felt like a block of ice. Bakura, Honda and Ryou, however, seemed not to care about the cold. Malik on the other hand suffered most. He walked slightly hunched over; his breath was visible on the lens of his glasses. His steps had slowed down and he seemed to have trouble to keep on going.

"Are you alright?" Asked Mariku with slight concern in his tone.

"Leave me alone." Malik wanted to push him away, but he had no strength to do so. Even his voice sounded as if speaking would exert him. Malik paused, shook his head and then went on.

Mariku looked forward. He could still see Ryou and the others, but they would lose sight of them if Malik didn’t hurry. 

"Wait," he called after them, and he had to admit he was surprised that they really stopped. At least they could catch up to them again. Nevertheless, Malik didn’t feel better. 

"Please," Mariku turned to Ryou, "let him go back. The cold isn’t good for him."

"I can talk for myself, scum," Malik hissed, but stumbled in the next moment. Reflex, he grabbed Mariku for support, but quickly pulled his hand back.

"We move on." Ryou turned around, but Mariku grabbed him by the shoulder.

"He’s going to die!"

He could only see Ryou's eyes, but it was enough to guess how his face looked. "I know." Mariku could hear the grin in his voice.

"You know...?" Mariku repeated incredulously and dropped his hand.

"Maybe I can’t kill him myself, but I can watch how the cold wrecks him."

"This is cruel!"

"This is justice!”

Malik fainted. He fell between Mariku and Ryou in the snow. 

"Malik!" Mariku dropped to his knees and turned Malik on the back. Malik's eyes were closed and his breathing weak.

"Leave him and let him die."

Mariku rose again. "You’re no better than him!"

Ryou’s face twisted with rage, even if Mariku could only see his eyes. "What do you know, stupid human?" He shouted at Mariku, his voice muffled by the fabric. "You have no idea what I've been through!"

"That's true, but it doesn’t give you the right to decide about his life or death! You hate the Notechis so much and yet you act like them!"

Ryou shook with rage. "Do you know who his father is?" He pointed at Malik. "Ishtar. The name is enough to make me scared. The Notechis were cruel, yes, but for General Ishtar you had to completely redefine the word! And I will watch his son die here with joy!"

Mariku struck before he had thought about it. He lunged at Ryou and they fell back in the snow together. Mariku let off steam and only stopped to strike Ryou as Bakura pulled him off Ryou. Mariku didn’t resist Bakura’s grip.

"Calm down, damn it!"

The blood on Ryou's feathers froze almost immediately. His glasses had slipped down and the glass was cracked. "You're welcome to die with him," he hissed. 

Mariku had again knelt beside Malik and tried to wake him up. 

"We move on." But Bakura didn’t move. "You too?"

Bakura sighed. "It's just..." He felt visibly uncomfortable in his own skin. "We can’t leave Mariku here."

"It’s his choice."

"But... Mariku, what are you doing?"

Mariku had started to unbutton his jacket. "I'll keep him warm, simple as that."

"Are you crazy? You'll freeze to death!”

Ryou rolled his eyes. "I told you he is stupid."

Mariku immediately regretted it taking off his jacket, but there was no turning back. He wouldn’t allow that Malik froze to death. He trembled violently as he wrapped Malik in his jacket and lifted him from the ground. He pressed Malik against his chest and tried to ignore the coldness, which crept under his clothes. It was like he only wore a thin shirt.

"Walk at least close to Honda," suggested Bakura.

"No," contradicted Mariku and shook his head. He rattled his teeth.

"Don’t be such a stubborn idiot. You’ll freeze to death!"

"It’s not like anyone would mind." Mariku knew his defiance was inappropriate, but he didn’t want to have anything to do with Ryou and his people anymore.

"But if you die, Malik dies too and Ryou gets what he wants." 

This time Bakura's words showed effect. Mariku caught up with Honda, who didn’t look too happy. Honda looked at Ryou, who shrugged, then nodded.

The cold seemed to devour him literally. Although his legs, his hands and his head were still protected, he might as well be naked. He was trembling all over and felt the muscles twitch at every step. He clung to the unconscious Malik in his arms. From Honda's heat, he barely noticed anything, but at the moment it was probably the only thing that prevented him from freezing to death. His arms were heavy, but he didn’t think of letting Malik go even for a second. He also didn’t want to ask for a break. Mariku gritted his teeth. He wouldn’t give up. He would get Malik and himself alive out of this ice hell and Ryou won’t ever get his satisfaction.

Suddenly the earth trembled, or rather it was as if it would move. Mariku wasn’t the only one who lost his balance. He was expecting a soft landing, but he hit on hard rock ground. Pain shot through his body. Instinctively he pressed Malik closer.

The soil piled up in front of them and yelled...? The creature had glowing blue eyes and a mouth so large that it could swallow them all with just one bite. So much for no one would eat them.

As Mariku tried to get up, he slipped. His shoulder hurt like hell. He cursed. The monster looked like a snake made of ice and stone. Ryou and Honda had drawn their weapons and Ryou shouted commands, but snow got whirled up, blocking the view. The ground vibrated, as the alien moved through the snow. 

Mariku remained sitting on the ground and looked around frantically. From which side would it attack?

"All this fuss will cost me at least a hundred years off my life," Bakura cursed.

"Shut up!" Ryou snapped. "Can you not just once be quiet?"

"Only because you're asking me so nicely, honey."

Their little dispute was interrupted by a deafening roar; the monster re-emerged from the snow. Mariku guessed its size to at least five meters. At least the part he could see.  
Would he ever be able to land on an alien planet without fearing for his life?

Suddenly a hook flew toward the monster and buried itself in his icy skin. Loud voices were heard. They yelled and sounded like monkeys. They seemed to come from all directions. The monster squirmed and tried to shake off the hook, but more and more got attached to his body.

Something ran past Mariku but it was too fast to see anything. Not until their rescuers, at least Mariku hoped they were here to rescue them, dangled upwards at the body of the ice snake, Mariku could see a little bit more of them. And it was really just a little bit. The aliens were gray-white and merged almost completely with their surroundings; even on the body of ice monster they were barely recognizable.

The creature roared and tried to shake off its attackers. It swayed dangerously and Mariku got back on his feet clumsily. He'd to take Malik down for a bit, but he picked him up again as soon as he stood on his feet. His shoulder throbbed painfully, and Mariku gritted his teeth.

He had risen not a moment too soon, because a boulder crashed down on the spot where he had just been sitting. The creature roared. More snow was whirled up, blocking Mariku’s view.

Suddenly he was jerked off his feet. He crashed against something or someone and judging by the heat, it was Honda. Mariku screamed and for the first time he was happy about the snow around them. It eased the pain for a moment, only to turn into pain as well soon enough. Honda's skin had burned a hole in Mariku’s sweater and the cold reached the bare skin. Mariku had problems standing. There was a crack in his glasses.

The earth shook as the monster crashed to the ground and stopped moving. When the snow calmed down, Mariku tried to orient himself. He knew that Honda was close to him, but where were Ryou and Bakura? He looked around, but he couldn’t see them.

"Bakura," he shouted. "Ryou?" Honda appeared beside him and joined the shouting. "Bakura! Ryou?"

An arm emerged from the snow and Honda ran toward it. The snow melted and Bakura appeared. He had lost his glasses and the mask was torn. He coughed and spit snow. He pulled Ryou, which he held by the hand, from the snow. Ryou's jacket was torn and he had a few cuts. Nothing looked like a serious injury. The blood had been frozen. 

"He passed out." Bakura wiped his mouth. "Oh," Bakura looked up, "we have visitors."

Mariku followed his gaze. Around them, on the snow, stood creatures, not larger than a human child, and with gray-white hair, which was wrapped around them like a cloak. Their faces looked dented, and they had no nose, but a wide mouth and small pale blue eyes.

Mariku couldn’t believe that such small creatures were able to bring the ice monster down.

"Guests," said one of the aliens, in a voice deep, like out of a cave. Mariku almost expected an echo.

Honda stepped forward. Since Ryou was unconscious, he was now in command, but Mariku cut him off. "We need help! Our friends are injured and we need warmth." 

Honda shot Mariku a disapproving look, but Mariku ignored it. He had no time for diplomacy. He had to get Malik to a warm place or he would die sooner or later.

The spokesman for the snow aliens saw from Malik to Ryou and then nodded. "Warmth," he repeated. "Come with me."

 

Nivtas was the name of the small, hairy aliens and their village was, as expected, build of ice. The buildings reminded Mariku of igloos, but they had abstract shapes and looked strange to him. He didn’t feel comfortable at the thought that he had to enter one of the houses, but the Nivtas had promised them warmth and that was all that mattered for Mariku at the moment.

Ryou was awake already, but he could barely stand on his feet. Although he had initially resisted, he now let Bakura support him. Bakura had offered to carry him, but Ryou had firmly rejected.

"Warmth," said the leader of the group and waved Mariku closer. "Warmth," he repeated, pointing at the front door of one of the houses.

"Thanks," Mariku whispered through chattering teeth. He had to duck to get through the door. As soon as he was inside, it was as if needles would be drilled into his skin. Still, it was a pleasant feeling.

Mariku had expected that the furniture were made of ice too, but the sparse furniture was dark, almost black wood. A staircase led down into the earth, but Mariku didn’t care. He was much more interested in the blue fire that burned in the center of the room.   
He put Malik as close as possible next to it and pulled the goggles and mask from his head. 

"Malik?" he asked, but he received no answer. He stretched out his hand, hoping for a moment that Malik's arm would shoot up and grab him, but nothing happened. Mariku tried to feel his pulse, but he found none. In panic he touch along Malik’s neck, then he leaned down and sighed in relief when he felt Malik's weak breath on his cheek. He leaned back and rubbed his arms. His body was still shaking, but at least he didn’t feel like he would collapse at any moment anymore.

He stroked Malik's cheek. His skin was ice cold. Mariku yawned. He was exhausted and the heat began to make him sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and held his hands against the flame. His body began to warm-up again, but the pain in his back got worse. He really had leased misfortune. A new injury on his list. How long it would take him to lose a body part?

Malik and he were alone. The others talked to the Nivtas, in hopes of they could help them to repair the ship. Mariku sighed. He wanted this trip to be finally over. He looked at Malik. He could have saved himself so much trouble if he had never stood up for him. He stroked Malik’s cheek again. At least, his skin wasn’t so cold anymore. 

What was it that attracted him to Malik? He wasn’t in love with him; at least he didn’t feel that way. He didn’t have butterflies in his stomach and his heart didn’t beat faster when he looked at him. He had no desire to kiss him or anything similar, and yet he could not get away from him. Sighing Mariku sank back and shot straight back up as his back touched the ground. He had forgotten the wounds on his back. 

"Damn," he muttered. "Why me?"

"Because you're an idiot," suddenly a soft voice said. "A stupid, stupid idiot."

"Malik! You're awake!" Mariku sat next to him. "How do you feel?"

"I’m alive," Malik answered dryly.

"Yes."

"Why?" Mariku didn’t know how to answer this question. Malik looked at him. "Because you have played the hero."

"I... no... it's just..." stammered Mariku. He cleared his throat. "I couldn’t let you die."

"Why not? It would have spared you a lot of trouble."

"What do you care?" He sounded angrier than he was.

Malik smiled and closed his eyes. "That's right. I don’t care."

"Why did you do that shit back at the ship? That fucking hurt!"

Malik opened his eyes again. "It should, idiot."

Both fell silent. It didn’t make much sense to talk to Malik anyway; he never got a serious answer. Maybe he really shouldn’t have saved him. He looked at Malik, who had his eyes fixed on the blue fire. Was he really an idiot? Oh yes, and what an idiot he was.

Sighing Mariku stood up, Malik's gaze followed him. He stepped to the door and almost collided with one of the Nivtas. The little creature let out a bright, surprised scream. 

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn’t mean to frighten you."

"Eat," said the Nivtas and handed Mariku a pot. "Food," it repeated, with a smile.

The wooden pot was pleasantly warm. He placed it next to Malik. Malik sat up and watched as Mariku removed the lid and a steaming soup appeared. Two wooden spoons stuck at the side.

The soup tasted of earth, but for Mariku it was a feast. It warmed him from the inside and all the tension seemed to fall off him. If the pain would disappear as well, he would be really lucky. But the pain remained and reminded him that he was an idiot after all.

Malik let the spoon fall into the soup and pulled up Mariku’s mantle, so half of his face was covered. Mariku rolled his eyes and fished the spoon out of the soup. He placed it back on the edge of the pot.

As soon as he had finished, two Nivtas reappeared. Together, they carried a fur coat. The color was garish blue and didn’t fit into the drab colors of their surroundings.

"For friend," said one of the Nivtas, pointing at Malik. "Warm."

"Um, thank you," murmured Mariku and took the fur from them. They nodded in sync, then grabbed the empty pot and carried it out. Mariku handed Malik the fur.

Malik wrinkled his nose, then he pushed Mariku’s jacket aside and wrapped himself in the fur instead. His expression changed and became a little gentler. Apparently the fur really held him warm; better than the jackets Ryou gave them.

Bakura entered the house, but stopped at the door. "The will Nivtas help us. We're going back. You better come, or Ryou leaves you here."

Mariku grabbed his jacket and put it on. He drew a sharp breath as the fabric touched the wounds on his back. Malik walked past him. He had his mask back on and wore his glasses and didn’t even look at Mariku.

Reluctantly Mariku stepped back into the cold. The warmth immediately disappeared and it was as if it had never existed. A group Nivtas stood beside Ryou. A kind of sledge stood behind them and a large animal, a mix of bear and penguin, was harnessed to it. His fur was garish blue and Mariku didn’t know if he should find it threatening or funny. The small webbed feet didn’t fit the huge body at all. But it moved more graceful than expected. It waddled through the snow, leaving a wide furrow.

Malik felt better on the way back. Although he was breathing heavily, but the fur seemed to keep the chill off of him so he remained at least conscious. Mariku still walked beside him, just in case he collapsed again.

Ryou walked ahead and chatted with one of the Nivtas. Mariku thought so at least. While he saw Ryou's lips moving, he couldn’t hear a sound.

Bakura dropped back and went with his arms crossed next to Mariku. He had narrowed his eyes to slits and looked rather grim.

"Everything okay?" Mariku wanted to know.

Bakura grumbled something in his mask. It had been torn on the right side and just poorly patched with a few threads. "I’m getting a headache from their talking."

"Whose?"

"Ryou!"

Mariku looked at Ryou, who was still moving his lips. "I don’t hear anything."

Again Bakura grumbled. "Be happy. It's terribly reedy."

Mariku raised his eyebrows in surprise. The voices of Nivtas had occurred so deep to him, how could they now talk at a frequency that was too high for Mariku’s ears? He shook his head. Aliens - he would never understand them. He glanced at Malik, who almost drowned in the fur because it was so big. Mariku sighed.

Back at the ship Ryou sent them inside and Mariku didn’t complain about that. 

He took off goggles and mask and laid it on the table. The jacket he just dropped to the floor. He opened the closet door and turned his back to the mirror on the inside of the door. Over his shoulder Mariku looked at his back and wished he hadn’t done it in the next moment. The skin was split open and the flesh beneath gleamed wet.  
Mariku tried to take off his sweater, but all he managed was a whimpering sound. With a curse on his lips, he sank down on the mattress, where Malik sat. He was still wrapped in the blue fur. 

Mariku took a deep breath. His hands were shaking. The mattress moved, but Mariku didn’t bother to turn around. 

"Stay still," murmured Malik and the next second he tore Mariku’s sweater into pieces. 

Mariku wanted to make an ambiguous comment about Malik tearing his clothes all the time, but he was too exhausted.  
The scraps fell on the floor and Malik slipped back against the wall and disappeared under the fur.

Only a moment later Bakura came into the room, the first-aid box under his arm. 

"You really have a talent for getting yourself almost killed, don’t you?"

"At least that’s one thing I’m good at," Mariku replied with a sigh and sat down on the chair at the table, his back turned at Bakura.

"Oh, that looks nasty." Bakura placed the box on the table and pulled out a spray can. "This will burn.”

Mariku cried out. If he hadn’t been sitting, he would have gone to his knees. His back was on fire and he wiped tears from his eyes.

"I’m surprised you’re here."

Bakura sighed. "I've nothing against you and actually I like you quite well, but I don’t really understand your priorities." They both looked at Malik. "Once we're back on track, he will stand trial and I can already tell you, he’ll get executed in the end. You can’t save him forever."

"I don’t want to save him," objected Mariku. "It’s just; in my opinion more people than just Ryou have the right to see him die.”

"That's... unexpected cruel..." 

Mariku said nothing. He never wanted to excuse Malik’s behavior. Especially not his past. 

"Are you going to be there?" Bakura questioned.

Mariku shook his head. His gaze was still fixed on the blue fur. He wouldn’t watch when they executed Malik. He didn’t know if he could watch it silently without raising his voice for him again.

"Here" Bakura held a small piece of rubber in front of Mariku’s face.

Mariku took it from him, confused. "What should I do?"

“Bite down. This will hurt; you’ll wish you were dead." 

Mariku looked over his shoulder at Bakura, who grinned at him. With a sinking feeling in his stomach Mariku put the rubber piece in his mouth.

His scream was muffled. He clutched the edges of the table. The pain brought tears to his eyes. With a forceps Bakura removed the burnt material from Mariku’s wound. The pain was almost unbearable. If someone had told him that Bakura peeled the skin of his back, Mariku would have believed it immediately. His teeth dug deep into the rubber and tears dripped onto his trembling hands.

"Try not to faint."

Mariku answered nothing. He was breathing heavily and it brought the sweat to his brow. He sobbed suppressed. He clutched the edge of the table so hard, his knuckles stood out white.

"I think that’s all." But Mariku didn’t hear Bakura's words. His face was pale, tears streaming down his cheeks and he wanted to throw up. "Besides, these are the last bandages, so please no more injuries." Bakura put a metal container on the table. "Drink this, it helps with the pain."

With trembling hands Mariku grabbed it. The lid fell from his hand and he almost spilled the liquid. Eagerly he drank everything and didn’t care that some of it dripped down his chin.

"Rest now."

Mariku nodded weakly.

He kept his seat for a few minutes after Bakura was gone, then he stood up, only to sink back again. He tilted his head back.

Mariku took a deep breath and tried standing up again. He staggered and supported himself on the table. He was glad that the bed wasn’t so far away. He lay down on his stomach and didn’t care how much space he needed. The pain had drained him and he just wanted to be left alone.

Malik moved. Mariku had thought he had fallen asleep because he hadn’t said anything as he and Bakura had talked about him, but apparently he was wrong.

Malik came out of his fur cocoon, at least his head. He had taken off his glasses, but was still wearing the mask. 

"Are you still cold?" Malik shook his head. He was surprisingly tight-lipped when they were alone. Malik pulled the mask off his face and threw it on the floor. He took off the jacket and pants beneath the fur.

Mariku closed his eyes. He just couldn’t keep them open any longer. "I hope the next planet is less cold," he murmured.

"No," Malik said. "We're going to Abulu, it’s very hot there. The Nivtas don’t have the material to repair the ship properly, but it will be enough to get us out of here." He paused for a moment. "In Abulu they will tell you where you are."

"You and your super-hearing" Mariku sighed. Suddenly something warm was put over him and he opened his eyes. Malik had spread his fur over both of them. Mariku managed a small smile.

Soon they would finally leave this galaxy and he would return home. He looked at Malik, who was curled up next to him. And Malik would be put to death and never see his home again...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys the story and everyone who left kudos. Thank you for your support.

Mariku tried to sit up, but failed miserably. Pain shot through his body and he whimpered. His body was stiff and he had neither strength in his arms nor his legs. He would be a cripple by the end of the trip if it continued like that. 

Only now, he noticed that Malik wasn’t next to him. He turned his head, the only movement he was able to accomplish. 

Malik sat on the chair and stared at the wall. Mariku couldn’t see his face in the dim blue light.

"Malik?" Malik did not respond. “Malik?"

"Don’t talk to me, human." Malik hissed at him and Mariku sighed. 

Oh no, he was on one of his power trips again. Mariku kept his mouth shut. He hadn’t the strength for a dispute with Malik.

He didn’t hear Malik's steps, and flinched, as Malik crawled back into bed. He lay down next to him and frowned like he was thinking about something. 

Would Malik use Abulu to disappear? He seemed to know the planet; after all, he knew that it was a hot planet.   
Did he have allies there?   
What would he do when Malik tried to escape?   
Would he stop him? Probably not. 

Mariku closed his eyes.

If only he had kept his mouth shut. But he would be dead if he had kept silent. After all it was thanks to Malik they got away alive from the Trodectans. 

"There has never before someone who saved me." 

What? 

Malik's words interrupted Mariku’s thoughts and Mariku opened his eyes. Malik was facing him, but didn’t look at him.

"I'm sure you were always able to take care of yourself." 

For a moment a dark shadow crept over Malik's face and he pressed his lips together, as if he tried to keep himself from saying something. 

"Besides, you have saved me as well. We’re square."

"I didn’t feel obliged, human."

"Okay, okay, keep calm. You are strong, and proud, and want to kill us, I know." Mariku sighed. He really got tired of the way Malik acted.

Malik lowered his eyes, as if he was ashamed, but Mariku knew him well enough by now to know that something like shame did not exist for Notechis.

"You won’t be at my execution?" Malik's voice was low and Mariku tried to interpret his tone, but he didn’t dare to speculate. It was impossible to figure out how Malik really felt. His mood changed like every minute. 

"Should I be there?" So, he did listen as he and Bakura talked about him. Mariku didn’t know how to react to Malik’s unusual behavior. 

From what he had heard from Anzu and Ryou, the Notechis were ice-cold warriors, and Malik had given him exactly this impression, but now?  
Something was wrong with Malik. He had a secret, Mariku was sure about that. A secret, he couldn’t even admit to himself.

"No. In the end they would chop off your head, too."

"Are you worried about me?" Mariku asked with a grin and Malik's eyes widened in surprise.

"No," he hissed and turned away from Mariku.

Mariku smiled. 

What was Malik's secret?

 

It was Bakura, who woke him up a few hours later. 

"Breakfast." 

Mariku grumbled. 

"It's not much, and you two have to share it, but it's something to eat.” He stepped closer to the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a truck," muttered Mariku.

"A what?"

"Forget it. I can’t move at all." He tried to get up, but his arms were shaking and he fell back down onto the mattress after only a few centimeters. Mariku was breathing fast. What was wrong with him?

"Oh, that's the medicine I gave you. “

"What?" He stared at Bakura in horror. What did this guy do to him?

"Don’t worry. In a few hours you can move again, I promise, and it really helps with the healing. You will feel much better. "

Mariku growled. "Are you crazy?" How could Bakura immobilize him, without telling him before?

"Sometimes, but we're still on the way for a while, so you don’t have to move anyway and it really helps ... I hope."

"You hope?"

"I’ve never given this medicine to a human before."

"What if I die?"

Bakura shrugged. "Haven’t thought about that." He avoided looking at it Mariku.

The answer left Mariku speechless. Was he the only one on this ship who wasn’t completely insane?

"How am I supposed to eat?"

Bakura looked from Mariku to Malik and smiled. He winked at Mariku and then left the room. Mariku called after him, but Bakura didn’t respond and didn’t return either.

Malik ate their breakfast while Mariku could only watch. His stomach growled. "How about you give me something?"

"Come and get it on your own."

"I can’t move, haven’t you been listening?" If Malik planned to annoy him right now, he would... he would... he wouldn’t do anything because he couldn’t move. Mariku sighed.

Chewing Malik looked at him. He kept a straight face. "The weak have no right to survive."

"Oh, fuck you!" cursed Mariku. 

He tried to get up again, but it felt like he would brace himself against gravity. His arms trembled and he fell back onto the mattress. 

But Mariku didn’t give up. 

He had saved the ass of this conceited Notechis three times now, he’d show him who was weak here. Malik watched him in silence.

Sweat ran down his forehead, as he had finally managed to lift at least his torso. Mariku took a deep breath. His arms were still shaking and his whole body was tense. As he tried to sit up, his arms failed him again and he landed face down in the pillow. He let out a frustrated scream that was muffled by the pillow. He would kill Bakura!

"Here. “

Mariku turned his head and looked first at the plate, Malik held out to him and then at Malik.

"I don’t want it," he muttered, and turned his head away.

"Then I’m going to eat it."

He pulled back his plate and Mariku’s stomach growled.

"Wait!" Malik held the plate down again. Mariku tensed up and focused on his arms. He tried to lift himself again, but his body didn’t obey him. "You have to feed me."

Malik only hissed with rage.

"All right, forget it," muttered Mariku. "Eat up."

Malik seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then he sat back down at the table. Mariku closed his eyes. As soon as he could move again, he would beat Bakura up. Perhaps if he managed to fall asleep again he would get rid of the feeling of hunger, at least for a while. 

He thought of home. Did they miss him? After all, he had promised to send them a message as soon as he arrived on Ptera. Well, he hasn’t broken his promise, and he wasn’t on Ptera and if it continued like that, he would never arrive there.

"Hey," a thought came to his mind, “how hot is hot for you? I mean, how hot is it on the planet we are going to land?"

Malik licked his index finger. “600 degrees."

"600?" Mariku repeated horrified. "In which measuring unit?"

"Knar."

Mariku never heard of Knar before. 

"Could you say that in a unit I know?" 

Malik shrugged. 

“Will I survive that?" 

He shrugged again. 

"Oh, great." He sighed. He saw himself with even more blisters, if not his lungs disintegrated to dust when he tried to breath.

 

"It would be better if I kill them both," muttered Ryou and drew an invisible pattern on the table with the nail of his index finger. "That bastard deserves it and the human makes nothing but trouble.”

"You had the chance to kill them," said Bakura and followed the movements of Ryou's finger with his eyes. "You could do it now though. Mariku can’t move and the Notechis is still weak from the cold."

They sat in the kitchen. Bakura had taken care of the scratches on Ryou's arms and his face, which he had from the attack of the giant ice snake. The rest of Ryou’s team took care of the control of the ship.

Ryou looked up angrily. "It's your fault," he hissed at Bakura. "You had to take sides with him, hadn’t you? We should have let them both die in the snow. It would have been so easy; the Notechis scum would have fallen into his torpor and kicked the bucket shortly after." He ran his hand through his hair. "Same goes for Mariku. He didn’t deserve any better for being that stupid." He touched his nose.

Although Ryou had always thought humans were weak, Mariku’s strength had surprised him. The fact that he was still alive despite all his injuries surprised Ryou even more. Had he been wrong about humans? Were they stronger than he had always assumed? Mariku certainly had no fear of Malik, whereas only one thought was enough for Ryou to shake with fear. But Mariku hadn’t gone through the same as Ryou had. Ryou touched his neck. It was not the first time he had felt the claws of a Notechis. "But then you had to butt in, right?" He looked at Bakura.

"Mariku is a nice guy."

"That's the problem. He is too nice to that scum." He clenched his hand into a fist. "He gets involved in things that don’t concern him. Playing the hero for this monster." Ryou banged his fist on the table. "He's the biggest idiot I’ve ever met in the 243 years of my life."

"You're pretty old." Ryou shot him an angry look and Bakura raised his hands defensively. "But you still look really hot. This 200 year difference doesn’t bother me in the slightest, I'd fu…"

Before Bakura could finish the sentence, Ryou grabbed him by the collar and pulled him across the table.

"Watch your mouth, bloodsucker."

"I can suck something different if you want me to, darling."

"I'm not your darling," Ryou hissed.

"It would help you relax."

Ryou pushed Bakura away and slammed his hand on the table. "Fuck off, Bakura!"

"I could fu..."

"No!"

Bakura leaned back. "It wouldn’t hurt," he murmured.

"I've got a damn Notechis on board. He lives and runs around freely, I must be just as crazy as that damn human to allow that. Do you really think I have the nerve for that shit?"

"Oh, I like it when you get angry." Bakura licked his lips and leaned to the side as Ryou reached for him again. "Just kidding." He grabbed Ryou's hand and held it firmly. "Lie down and sleep. You look awful. "

Ryou shook off the hand. "Don’t touch me!"

"You could be a bit nicer, you know?"

"Bite me!"

"If you insist," Bakura said with a grin.

Ryou gave him an angry look and stood up. "Don’t get too cocky just because you’ve helped me."

"Saved you." Bakura corrected him. As the ice-alien had attacked, he had protected Ryou with his body from the snow. To be honest, it happened by chance, but Ryou didn’t have to know that.

"Helped me."

"Saved you and carried you." 

Ryou rolled his eyes. The door slid open automatically when Ryou approached it. 

"You know where to find me," Bakura called after him.

 

Ryou didn’t let Malik out of sight as he entered Mariku’s cabin. Malik's body tensed, but he didn’t move from his chair. His eyes followed Ryou's movements. It was difficult for Ryou to avert his gaze from Malik and look at Mariku. He didn’t feel comfortable with a Notechis behind him.

"Is it true that you can’t move?"

"Tell Bakura, I’m gonna kill him!"

Ryou didn’t respond. "You can be happy that you’re still alive." 

Mariku just snorted as response. 

"On Abulu you'll take care of him." Ryou pointed over his shoulder to Malik.

"Of course, because he’s always listening to me," Mariku replied sarcastically.

"Either he listens to you," Ryou turned slightly around so he had Malik in sight, "or I'll put him back in chains." Malik hissed. "Your decision, scum."

"You'll regret this," snarled Malik and even if Ryou winced inwardly, he kept a straight face. He wouldn’t do Malik the favor and show him his fear again.

"Honda will keep an eye on you too. If you try anything, he will shoot you."

"He doesn’t have a weapon for that," objected Mariku. The now gnawing hunger and the pain were causing a bad mood. He didn’t have the nerves to be threatened by Ryou.

Mariku screamed as Ryou pressed his hand on his back.

Subconsciously, Malik clenched his fists and tensed his body, but he remained seated. His gaze rested on Ryou's hand.

"He will kill you and not hesitate like I did." Ryou pulled his hand back. "This is your last chance. After Abulu we get out of this damn galaxy." He looked at Malik. "And you finally get what you deserve." Malik's eyes narrowed to slits, but he said nothing. Ryou threw Mariku one last glance, then he left the room.

Mariku was breathing heavily. "That bastard," he grumbled.

"You didn’t let me kill him." Malik touched the tips of his claws with his thumb.

At the moment Mariku regretted it that he stopped Malik from killing Ryou, but he would never say that out loud. In the end, it encouraged Malik to do nonsense, which Mariku had to pay for and he had enough injuries already.

 

Bakura sorted the first-aid-kit as well as his own stuff. He would need it again for sure. As soon as they had landed, Mariku would plunge into disaster and he was the one who had to take care of his wounds afterwards. Bakura sighed. He didn’t know anyone who had been in so much trouble in such a short amount of time except Mariku; at least no one who had survived that much trouble. 

He hoped the mixture he had given Mariku wouldn’t have any side effects. He had played on luck as he let Mariku drink it. Bakura had developed it himself and the only creatures he had tested it on so far were Mapula. 

Mapula was a species with which the Nocidea shared their home planet. They were funny, but also reckless little creatures. Injuries were common among them. His mixture has worked without problems... well, almost without problems. Bakura bit his lip. But if it worked well on Mariku, he could present it to the medical community and he could continue his research.

At home they had only laughed at him. Bakura sighed. It was strange enough that he had an interest in medicine. His people weren’t like this. Medicine wasn’t important in his culture, because wounds healed within a few hours. They didn’t get sick. No bacteria survived long enough in a Nocidea body. Medicine was useless to them and yet Bakura had developed an unusual interest in it. Much to the annoyance of his father. He rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to think about him. 

Bakura was pulled from his thoughts as the door opened and he raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw Ryou. He hadn’t except him. It was more likely Malik showing up, slashing his throat. He closed the medicine box. 

"This ship definitely needs a higher supply of bandages."

"Then buy some when we’re on Abulu.” Ryou stepped in and the door closed.

"Of course. I go two steps in the heat there and then watch how my skin peels off my body." Bakura shook his head. "Heat is the same for me, as cold is for the Notechis."

Ryou shrugged. "Whatever you say." He pushed the first-aid box aside and put his hands on Bakura's shoulders.

Bakura looked up at Ryou. "What's going on?" He felt uncomfortable and a part of him mused if Ryou wanted to rip his head off.

"You said that I knew where I could find you."

Bakura opened his mouth.  
Oh...  
He hadn’t expected THAT in the next hundred years.

The down which covered Ryou's body, tickled Bakura's nose as they kissed. Bakura put his hand in Ryou's hair, and sank back on his bed. He had never done it with a Cygni, but he liked the soft lips already. He ran his free hand down Ryou's back until he reached the hem of his shirt and pushed it slightly upwards. Ryou's body was soft like a pillow.

They broke the kiss and Bakura undressed Ryou’s shirt. Ryou sat up and Bakura let his eyes wander over the half-naked body. However, because of the down, Ryou wasn’t really naked. Bakura touched Ryou's chest. It was pleasant to touch him. He was surprised that Ryou had so much strength, though his body felt like a fluffy pillow. He really was full of surprises.

Bakura sat up to kiss Ryou again. He pulled Ryou closer and couldn’t get enough of his lips. Ryou's tongue pushed into his mouth and Bakura rubbed his own against it. He noticed how their actions made Ryou's blood boil. He smelled good and Bakura got thirsty, but this thirst he would satisfy neither with blood nor alcohol.

Ryou pulled off Bakura’s shirt and pushed him onto the mattress.

"You don’t waste time, do you?" Bakura said with a grin, while Ryou stroked his chest.

"Shut up," muttered Ryou and kissed Bakura hungrily. 

Bakura couldn’t stop grinning. He had always known Ryou was keen on him. No one could resist him. He stroked Ryou's back, down to his ass and put his hands on it.

Ryou, however, didn’t waste too much time with tender loving care. He opened Bakura's pants, broke the kiss and looked down. "Do you always get hard so fast?"

"I told you, you're hot."

"Is everything you do fast?"

The grin on Bakura's lips trailed off. "Never doubt my abilities."

Ryou put his head slightly askew. With his index finger, he stroked the hard bulge in Bakura's shorts. "I hope so." He slid his fingers under the fabric and closed them around Bakura’s hard member. "For your sake." He pressed his fingers slightly together and Bakura gasped.

The grin returned to his lips. "You make me so hot." He sat up, kissed Ryou eagerly and turned him around, so it was Ryou who lay beneath him on the bed.

Without interrupting the kiss Bakura shoved his pants as far down as it was possible for him. Ryou didn’t want foreplay? Alright with him.

Ryou buried one hand in Bakura's hair and grabbed between Bakura’s legs with the other one. Bakura gasped into the kiss. Impatiently he opened Ryou's pants and slid his hand into it, only to pull it out again.

Confused, he looked first at Ryou, then he lifted the cloth that covered his abdomen, staring down. He hadn’t found what he had expected.

"Are you a girl?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "No," he hissed at him.

"Then I need a lesson in Cygni anatomy."

Ryou pushed Bakura off him and pulled down his pants.  
Bakura looked at him. The down covered Ryou's entire body, leaving no gap. He couldn’t look away from Ryou's body center. It was not more than another down-covered area. He was aware of the fact that different aliens also had different anatomy, but this was disillusioning.

"There's nothing to touch?"

Ryou rolled his eyes and grabbed Bakura roughly by the wrist. He spread his legs. "Here, this spot." He directed Bakura's hand between his legs. "Can you feel it?"

Bakura felt a hard spot, which didn’t quite fit with Ryou's soft body. “Here?" He pressed it slightly and Ryou gasped.

"Yes." He looked at Bakura. "It just takes a while."

"It just means I have to put my back into it." Bakura undressed himself completely, bent over Ryou to kiss him and rubbed the hard spot between his legs. So he needed foreplay after all.

Under Bakura’s touches Ryou’s arousal grew and his cock rose from the down. Bakura felt a lot more comfortable as he finally had something in his hand. Ryou's cock was shaped differently than his own. It had a wider shaft and was thinner towards the tip. The surface felt soft, but it wasn’t covered with down.

Ryou groaned.

"Do you like that?" Bakura murmured against Ryou’s lips. Ryou nodded in response. "I've got something better." He slid down and took Ryou's cock in his mouth. Ryou's fingers dug into his hair and his moans turned into a sing-song, which gave Bakura goose bumps. Ryou's mother tongue went downright under his skin, especially in this situation. It turned him on even more.

He sucked on the erection and squeezed it with his tongue. Ryou didn’t smell only good, he tasted great as well and his voice made his body tremble. He couldn’t get enough of Ryou.

Bakura licked his lips as he looked at Ryou’s aroused body. He couldn’t wait any longer. "Do I have to do something special?"

Ryou shook his head. "Just do it." He bent his knees and Bakura shoved in between.

With one thrust he sank into Ryou and made him groan loudly. Bakura wasn’t surprised that it felt like he was rubbing his dick against a pillow. Ryou's body closed perfectly around him. It was an amazing feeling.

"Oh wow," gasped Bakura.

Ryou put his hand on the back of Bakura's head and pulled him down for a kiss. Their tongues played with each other and Bakura began to move his hips. With one hand he supported himself on the mattress, while the other stroked Ryou’s upper body.

Ryou put his arms around Bakura and his fingers played with Bakura's hair. Whenever Bakura hit the right spot, he pulled on them.

"Harder," Ryou moaned and Bakura grabbed him by the hips. 

He straightened himself slightly and Ryou's fingers dug into his shoulders. Ryou moaned satisfied. He looked down and watched how Bakura fucked him. The sight was breathtaking. He said something in his native language, but the only word Bakura could understand was his name. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine.

He closed his fingers around Ryou’s erection and began to rub it. Ryou closed his eyes and put his head back, groaning. He let go of Bakura’s shoulders, clutching the sheets instead.  
Bakura watched his own movements, and how Ryou’s body moved beneath him. He didn’t get tired to look at him. His head spun with pleasure and he loved the feeling that flooded his body, his heart was racing and his stomach tingled. He was hot and his climax coming closer and closer, so Bakura slowed his thrusts and focused more on Ryou’s cock. He didn’t want it to end. He wanted to enjoy Ryou as long as possible.

"You're so hot." He gave Ryou a short kiss.

"Be quiet," gasped Ryou and pulled Bakura down for a kiss. Bakura smirked slightly.

However, the kiss didn’t last long, because Ryou's moans interrupted it again and again. Bakura kept his face close to Ryou and felt his hot breath on his skin. Ryou switched between the trade language and his mother tongue and Bakura could feel Ryou's body tense up more and more. His hand slid quickly over his arousal.

Ryou's breath was choppy and the sounds he uttered a mixture of two languages. He was loud and his voice reached a pitch which hurt Bakura’s ears. 

Bakura pressed his eyelids together and gritted his teeth.

Ryou’s voice trailed off as he reached his climax and his arms fell to the mattress. Bakura shook his head slightly. The high tone still sounded in his ears. He shuddered briefly; he then focused on his own pleasure. With quick strokes he thrust into Ryou again. 

Ryou's body was still tense and Bakura's member was squeezed, but that didn’t bother him. On the contrary, it was an additional stimulation.

"Ah darling," he moaned and then came in Ryou. He used his arms to avoid falling down on Ryou. His arms were shaking; almost not able to bear his weight. Panting, they looked at each other.

"I'm not your darling," Ryou muttered and pushed Bakura aside.

"Oh, come on," Bakura said with a slight grin on his lips. Happiness still rushed through his body. "Don’t be like that." He wrapped his arms around Ryou, but he pushed him away again.

"Don’t be so smug." Ryou looked for his clothes and began to dress.

"Still in a bad mood? We could do it again."

"Forget it." Ryou buttoned his pants.

"It really turns me on when you act all unapproachable."

Ryou dropped his shirt and grabbed Bakura by the throat instead. "How about you finally shut the fuck up?" He pushed him away, so Bakura slammed into the wall.

Bakura rubbed the back of his head. "I feel used." Ryou pulled his shirt over his head. "Did you just use me?" Without answering it, Ryou left the room. Bakura glared at the door. "He just used me." He smirked. "Sweet."

 

Mariku lay awake and had preferred being asleep the past half an hour. He had heard things, he never wanted to hear. Admittedly, he had only heard faintly what was going on in Bakura’s room, but Malik had a way better hearing than him and almost freaked out.

A feather tickled Mariku’s nose and he blew it away. It was not the only feather flying around. Malik had shredded his pillow and Mariku was pretty sure he had imagined killing Bakura and Ryou.

Mariku sighed. He had too many pictures in his head, but at least they were finally done.

Forcefully Malik dropped himself on the mattress.

"Calm down," Mariku murmured gently. He didn’t want to provoke Malik any further. Malik just hissed at him and Mariku avoided saying more. He didn’t want to listen to Bakura’s and Ryou’s sex noises either, but Malik's reaction he was too exaggerated. Involuntarily he wondered what position sex had for Malik's people.

"It's disgusting," Malik said, like he had guessed Mariku’s question. However, he didn’t look at Mariku, but stared with a tense face at the ceiling. Mariku didn’t have the feeling he was talking to him. "Disgusting," repeated Malik. "But what do you expect from vermin like them?" He hissed and turned quiet again.

Mariku closed his eyes. It was still hard for him to move, but not impossible anymore. In addition, he didn’t feel any more pain. Bakura’s mixture really seemed to help.

"Disgusting." Malik's voice didn’t sound like his and Mariku opened his eyes in surprise. He pushed himself up and looked at Malik, but he had turned his back on him and curled up. "Disgusting." Malik's voice was low and it was clear that he was talking to himself.

Mariku got a sinking feeling and something in Malik’s voice made him want to hug him. 

He remembered the scars on Malik's back. Where did he get them? Mariku reached out after Malik, but then changed his mind. Malik would only freak out again. Mariku bit his lower lip. Malik's words were nagging him until he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Mariku pressed Bakura against the wall, as he brought breakfast the next day.  
"I should beat you so hard, not even your mother would recognize you," Mariku snapped.  
"But you don’t feel pain anymore, do you?" asked Bakura and tried to calm Mariku down with a smile.  
It was true. Mariku felt like he was reborn. The wounds themselves weren’t gone, but the pain was. He was able to move again without limitation.  
Nevertheless, he didn’t let go of Bakura. "I should beat you anyway."  
"Oh come on, Mariku. We're friends."  
Mariku let go of him. "How long will this last?"  
"A few hours." Bakura smoothed his shirt. “So enjoy it while you can." He looked over Mariku’s shoulder to Malik. "Looks like you had a wild night." He grinned and pointed to the torn pillow.  
"Not as wild as yours" Mariku replied coolly.  
Bakura's grin widened. "You heard us?" Mariku nodded and Bakura leaned forward, before he continued in a whisper: "Jealous? I'm sure you and Malik..." But Mariku interrupted him by pushing him against the wall again.  
"Shut up or I'll break every bone in your body."  
Bakura raised his eyebrows in surprise. Mariku’s aggression seemed unnatural and it didn’t slip his attention that Mariku’s right eye twitched. Something wasn’t right and Bakura suspected that it was due to his mixture. Well, he didn’t expect there would be no side effects, but he had hoped so.   
"Calm down, please." He spoke quietly to Mariku to not fuel his anger.  
"Don’t tell me what to do!" Mariku put more strength in his grip, which caused Bakura hit his head against the wall. Mariku’s arm was shaking and his breathing had noticeably quickened.

Suddenly, Mariku let go of Bakura and buried his face in his hands. He took several deep breaths. The tremor subsided somewhat. "What's going on?" Mariku’s voice sounded harsh and strained. He kept himself from yelling at Bakura. He felt unusually hot and he hadn’t felt this much anger in a long time.  
"A side effect probably." Bakura was already at the door. He was ready to run if Mariku should attack him again.  
"Side effect?" Snarled Mariku. He clenched his hands into fists and Bakura took a step back. The door slid open.  
"It’ll go away, don’t worry." He raised his hands. "I’m sure about that."  
"Get out!"  
Bakura did this happily.  
Mariku leaned against the table. He had closed his eyes and took several deep breaths in the hope the anger would subside. But the anger remained, and so did the tremors.  
He looked at the plate Bakura had brought. At last something to eat, but first he had to do something else. He turned to Malik, who was watching him with interest. "I'll go take a shower now. If you move an inch out of this room or the food is gone, when I’m back, then may whoever you believe in have mercy on you, because I won’t." Mariku’s tone was sharper than intended, but he couldn’t control his feelings properly at the moment.  
Malik frowned. He hated it when someone gave him orders. "Do you think I'm afraid of you?"  
Mariku had to pull himself together not to attack Malik. "Don’t provoke me right now, Malik." He did not wait for a reply.

Why did this shit keep happening to him? Mariku wondered, as he looked in the mirror. He touched his right eye. The twitching was getting on his nerves.  
Mariku began to loosen his bandages. He had to be careful not to accidentally tear open the wounds again, especially now that it was so difficult for him to control himself and he barely had the patience.  
He looked at his injuries: the bite wound on his arm was the least of evils. It had formed scabs and Mariku was sure it would be healed soon. Even his shoulder looked better now. The wound had closed already partially and the tissue had begun to scar over.  
It was his back that worried him. The combustion was reddish-white, but it didn’t blister at least. Gently, Mariku touched the wound and pulled his hand right back. It didn’t hurt, but it felt disgusting.

Mariku undressed and got into the shower. The icy water cooled not only his body but also his mind somewhat. It was a pleasant feeling, as the water flowed down his back, but Mariku made sure that the water jet didn’t hit the combustion directly.

 

Mariku didn’t dare to put on a shirt, so he dressed only in a fresh pair of pants and picked up the bandages. He remembered that Bakura had said that these were the last ones and Mariku wasn’t sure what that meant for him.   
One would think with all the new technology that had been developed steadily, something old-fashioned, like bandages, were unnecessary. Sometimes, however, it was the simple things that proved to be the most efficient.

When he returned to his room, the breakfast dishes stood untouched. "You could have eaten." Mariku sat on the edge of the bed and put on socks. He felt calmer and the twitching was gone.  
"I'm not hungry."  
With a stroke, the anger returned. He gritted his teeth. That damn stubborn idiot! Mariku got up, took the plate and placed it with so much force between Malik and him on the mattress that some of the dough balls rolled onto the bed.  
"Eat," he hissed at Malik.  
Malik's eyes narrowed to slits. "No."  
Mariku grabbed one of the dough balls and threw himself on Malik. He pressed Malik into the mattress and the balls against his lips. "You're eating now, damn it."  
"Don’t touch me!" Malik pushed Mariku from him with all his might and Mariku fell on his back.  
For a moment, he saw stars. Although he felt no pain, he remained lying on the floor. He bit his lower lip. He really had to control his anger before he got himself into even more trouble. "Can’t you just simply do what I say?" He said while he stared at the ceiling. "You know that I can’t control myself at the moment." Mariku felt a dull throb in his back and pushed himself up.

Chewing, Malik looked at him and Mariku shook his head, sighing. "Why couldn’t you listen to me from the beginning?" He muttered, looking at his back in the mirror. At least the fall didn’t worsen his injury.  
Mariku sat back down on the bed and took one of the dough balls. He didn’t know with what they were filled, but it tasted sweet and delicious.  
It didn’t escape him that Malik was watching him, but Mariku tried to focus on the food. However, he felt the anger rising inside him and he was about to yell at Malik. Could Malik just stop staring at him? It was hard enough to pull himself together without the staring. He needed to let off steam before he said the wrong thing to the wrong person.

But Malik didn’t look away and Mariku couldn’t stop himself.  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" He hissed.  
Malik put the final dough balls in his mouth and chewed with relish, while Mariku clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. His nails dug into his palms, and he hit the mattress.  
"It's interesting," Malik said eventually with a slight smile. He licked his fingers.  
"What’s interesting?" Mariku opened his fists. His palms were bleeding slightly.  
"This anger." That smile turned into a grin and the grin made Mariku even angrier.  
"You can have it if you want it," Mariku snapped and rather than hitting Malik, he grabbed the plate and threw it towards the door. The door slid open and the plate hit the wall. It didn’t break.  
Malik laughed and Mariku threw himself at Malik. He pressed him on the mattress and wanted to beat him, but Malik caught his fist and pushed him away. But this time Mariku didn’t stop. He threw himself back on Malik, but Malik was clearly superior to him. Malik grabbed Mariku’s chin and let him feel his claws.  
"Careful," whispered Malik and licked his lips. He had fun provoking Mariku, and enjoyed his uncontrolled anger and the struggle he had against himself. Malik was sick of behaving properly. He wanted to see them suffer; every single person on this ship. They would pay for the indignities he suffered. In the end they would all beg for their lives.

Suddenly Mariku’s hand was at his throat and Malik’s eyes widened in surprise. However, rather than hissing at Mariku, Malik whimpered.  
The door slid open and a clanking sound was heard. Mariku turned his head and narrowed his eyes as he looked at Anzu. With wide eyes and open mouth, she stared at them. At her feet lay the plate, Mariku had thrown out before, and a bundle of fabric.   
Mariku let go of Malik. Immediately Malik slipped away from him and grabbed his own neck. He firmly pressed his lips together.  
"What do you want?"  
"I, I..." she stammered. Bakura had already warned her that Mariku was testy, but she hadn’t expected to find him with one hand around Malik's throat. Also, the expression on his face made her shiver.  
"I, I", Mariku mimicked. He could no longer restrain himself. He was enraged thanks to Malik. Mariku stood up and walked over to Anzu, who stepped back. She bent down and picked up the bundle.  
"I've washed a few bandages." She put everything on the table and didn’t let Mariku out of sight. Anzu put on a smile. "Can I do anything else for you?"  
Mariku grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Her skin felt like jelly. Anzu made a high, surprised sound. She braced herself against Mariku’s grip, but was too weak.  
"You could stop staring at me." An ominous undertone swung in Mariku’s voice. "Right now, everyone is staring at me and that’s annoying!" His grip tightened.  
"Mariku, you're hurting me."  
"Oh, am I?" Mariku made no move to let go of her. He had totally lost control. He enjoyed the fear in Anzu’s eyes more than he should. Mariku licked his lips. "Although, there really is something you could do for me." A grin, just like Malik’s, appeared on Mariku’s face. His index finger slid in Anzu’s neckline and pulled on the fabric.  
Anzu screamed Mariku got a load of hot water is his face. Mariku gasped in pain and pressed his hands to his face. "Fucking bitch," he yelled.

Footsteps were heard from the corridor, and in an instant Ryou was at the door.  
"What happened?" Ryou looked from Mariku, who still had his hands on his face; his chest was wet; to Anzu, who stared at Mariku with wide eyes and a scared expression. "What happened?" Ryou repeated his question.  
"Don’t interfere, toad."  
Ryou didn’t know what a toad was, but Mariku said it with the same derogatory tone Malik used when he called him a slave. He gritted his teeth. "What did you say?"  
"Bite me."  
"Mariku, don’t take it too far."  
"Or what? You’ll kill me?" Mariku laughed. "Come on, I’m shaking."   
Ryou tried to punch Mariku and Anzu screamed again.

"Stop it!" Bakura came and dragged Ryou off Mariku. "Are you totally insane?"  
Mariku wiped the blood from his cheek with the back of his hand. He had a long scratch on his cheek, left by one of Ryou’s claws.   
"Look, your lover has come to save you."  
Bakura held Ryou firmly by the shoulder. "That’s enough, Mariku."  
Mariku made a sweeping gesture. "If I remember correctly, this is all your fucking fault." Bakura said nothing and Mariku stepped closer. He grabbed Bakura by the chin. "Isn’t it? I’m your little guinea pig."   
His voice had trailed off towards the end and he brought his face closer to Bakura. Their lips were almost touching.   
"Well, now we have to live with the consequences."   
Bakura pressed his lips together and avoided looking at Mariku. Mariku stepped back. Blood ran down his cheek and neck. "Now fuck off. I'm tired of seeing your faces."

Outside Ryou punched the wall.  
"He's not himself, it's my fault."  
Ryou turned to Bakura. "Indeed, it is," he snapped. "He's even more unbearable than before, but now he goes well with the Notechis scum."  
"Keep calm," Anzu said.  
Ryou looked at her. "Are you all right?" His voice was gentle.  
Anzu clutched to her chest and pulled her shirt a little higher. She forced a smile. "Yes, I’m okay. Bakura's right. He doesn’t know what he's doing."  
"That's no excuse to behave like an asshole." Ryou walked into the cockpit. "Tell me something good."  
"We’ll reach Abulu soon. I already have it on the screen," Jonouchi said.  
Ryou lowered himself into his chair. "Good, I can’t wait to leave this damn galaxy." He looked at Bakura, who was still talking to Anzu at the door. He thought of the sex, and unconsciously licked his lips. He wouldn’t mind more of it.  
Quickly, Ryou turned his eyes away. He couldn’t afford to be attracted to Bakura. Ryou sighed, and then looked back at Bakura. Their eyes met and Bakura gave him a smile. Again Ryou turned his eyes away and refused to look up until Bakura had left the cockpit.

With the washed bandages Mariku wiped away the blood and then pressed it against the scratch. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. What had he done? He sank onto the mattress and stroked his hair. This was more than worse. How could he ever talk to Anzu again? But the rage was gnawing at him and tried to persuade him that Anzu was to blame for what happened. She had asked if she could do anything for him. Mariku bit his lower lip and shook his head.  
"Who would have thought that humans could be so cruel?"   
Mariku looked up. Malik ran his thumb over the tips of his claws.  
"We have spent thousands of years slaughtering each other. This is nothing," replied Mariku and let the bandages fall to the floor.  
Malik raised his eyebrows interested. He had never thought humans were a warlike race. His knowledge was limited and he had always imagined them like Cygni: weak and easy to control.  
But right now Mariku behaved more like a Notechis. Malik had noticed how much fun he had frightening the Seire and provoking the Cygni.  
Malik touched his neck. He hadn’t forgotten how Mariku had seized him. Restlessly Malik licked his lips. He couldn’t do anything against it. Malik closed his eyes.

As Bakura entered, both of them looked up.  
"What do you want?" Mariku snapped at him.   
"I wanted to look at your wounds."  
"Get out!"  
"Mariku."  
"Get out!" Repeated Mariku, stressing each syllable. Bakura raised his hands in defense and left.

"You should have listened to him," Malik said as Bakura had left the room.  
"What? Do you belong with the good guys now?"  
"Don’t be ridiculous." Malik grinned at Mariku. "But since when don’t you anymore?"  
Mariku gave him an annoyed glance. "Shut up!" He chewed on his lower lip until it split open and he could taste blood. Finally, he stood up.

 

Bakura looked up, as Mariku entered. He said nothing, and waited for Mariku to say something. Even from the distance he could smell how fast Mariku’s blood circulated through his body. Mariku was tense and stressed. The aggression caused some strain on his body, and if the side effects wouldn’t subside soon, they would endanger Mariku’s health even more.  
He heard Mariku take a deep breath. "I... I'm sorry." His voice was trembling. He looked at Bakura and made a helpless gesture. "Bandages?"  
"Sure."   
Bakura followed Mariku back to his room and looked at his back. "It's not as bad as it looks." Mariku didn’t even flinch when Bakura sprayed him with the disinfectant. He felt a faint burn, but it was barely noticeable.   
"Your shoulder healed well. Do you feel any pain?" Mariku shook his head. "That’s something at least." He wrapped Mariku’s upper body and shoulder. "That should be enough for the next few days."  
"And how long will this side effect last?"  
"I hope not too long." Mariku snorted and Bakura stepped away from him. He couldn’t even say for sure whether the side effect was actually a side effect or not. He could have just as well messed with Mariku’s nervous system, and that could get dangerous for Mariku. Bakura couldn’t say how long his body would withstand the strain, even though Mariku had proved to be quite tough so far. Restlessly, Bakura’s tongue touched the back of his teeth. He hoped it wouldn’t kill him.

 

"You don’t leave the ship, do you understand?"  
"I'm not deaf," replied Mariku irritated. It took all his self-control not to turn on Ryou. It had been hard enough to not start and argument with Malik in the last hours. He felt imprisoned in his small room, which also darkened his mood.

 

"Will you be alright?" Ryou looked at Anzu worried. Anzu had become very quiet since the confrontation with Mariku.  
She smiled weakly. "It's all right. Don’t worry about me."  
"I don’t like it, to leave you alone with them."  
"Honda is with me." She hooked up with Honda, who was standing beside her. "He will protect me." Honda didn’t smile. His species was not capable of smiling, but the light in his eyes shined a little brighter.  
Ryou turned his gaze on Honda. "If they make trouble, shoot them."  
"Yes." Honda grabbed at the gun at his hip. It was the weapon that had been in the armrest of Ryou's chair. The only effective weapon they had.  
Ryou wrapped a scarf around his head that covered the lower half of his face, and put on a hood as well. He turned to Jonouchi. "Are you ready?"  
"As ready as I can be!"  
Ryou rolled his eyes. "Just try not to annoy me, okay?" He turned back to Honda. "I hope we aren’t gone more than two days."  
"What are your instructions if you are gone for longer?"  
"Take Mariku and the Notechis and follow us." With his hand he ran under the fabrics that covered his head, and stroked his neck. "We can’t risk leaving them alone. In addition, I don’t like to admit it, but the Notechis could be useful if there's trouble." He took a deep breath. "Come on Jou."

 

Mariku walked up and down the room and ticked off Malik with that. Malik stood up and walked past Mariku.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Outside." The door opened for Malik. "Wouldn’t hurt you either." The door slid shut and Mariku gritted his teeth. He had no other choice but to follow Malik, after all, he was supposed to keep an eye on him. However, he still did not know how hot 600° Knar was. He ran after Malik. He would find out soon.

600° Knar was approximately 40° Celsius. Mariku shielded his eyes from the sun, or rather the three suns. They had touched down outside the city wall. The air shimmered and they were surrounded by sand. Mariku almost felt like home. The thought of home calmed him somewhat.  
"What do you want?" Honda stood outside the entrance.  
"I’m just following him." He pointed at Malik, who was facing the suns and had his eyes closed.  
"Don’t go too far away."  
"Yeah," muttered Mariku and jumped into the sand. He could feel the heat through the sole of his shoes. Sneakers weren’t the right footwear for the desert. It felt good anyway to finally get out of the spaceship and not having to fear for his life.   
Mariku stood next to Malik. "What are you doing?"  
Malik's tongue darted out of his mouth and he hissed softly. "What does it look like?"  
"Can you not once give me a normal answer?" Grumbled Mariku.  
Malik turned to him with a smile. It was an unusual sight and Mariku couldn’t help but to smile as well.  
"I won’t make any trouble."  
Mariku raised his eyebrows. "I can’t believe that."  
Malik shrugged. "Then don’t."   
He turned to the spaceship and under the watchful gaze of Mariku and Honda he walked closer to it. Malik looked at the ladder, which was attached to the outer shell. He jumped and grabbed the first rung. Without difficulty he pulled himself up.  
"Hey! Come back down immediately!" Honda called after him, but Malik climbed further without responding to him. "Hey!"  
"Leave him." Mariku scratched the back of his head and watched how Malik climbed the ladder and vanished at the roof of the ship. "As long as he's up there, he will at least stay out of trouble."

Malik stretched out on the metal and closed his eyes. He enjoyed feeling the suns and their heat after such a long time. He didn’t know how long he had been on that space station. Eventually, he had lost all sense of time. It might have been months or years. He had missed the warmth.  
Malik turned on his belly. Heat was something that his people loved. They needed it, not necessarily to survive, but they couldn’t resist it either. Malik knew exactly what would happen to him if his body heated up, but even if he had wanted to, he couldn’t resist the heat. He had almost gone mad in the darkness and coolness of the space station. He now took the risk of heating up.

 

Mariku sat on the steps that led into the spaceship and let sand trickle through his fingers. Every hour he walked a few laps around the ship to get rid of pent-up energy, and surprisingly it worked. Mariku felt much calmer. Nevertheless, he didn’t like waiting. Ryou and Jonouchi were gone for hours. Mariku yawned.  
Honda stood beside him and looked up every few minutes. They could see Malik on the roof. At least his arm.  
"So," Mariku clenched his hand into a fist and opened it again, "how long have you been traveling with Ryou?"  
Honda glanced down at Mariku. “60 years."  
"Earth years?"  
"If one Earth year spans 432 days, then yes."  
A thoughtful expression appeared on Mariku’s face. He was about to ask Honda how long a day was for him, but then decided against it. It would only be confusing, so he just calculated in earth years.  
"Did you know him before you joined his crew?"  
"No, I have come to know him thanks to Jou. He volunteered as a pilot and dragged me with him."  
Mariku looked at Honda briefly, then up to Malik. "Have you been in the war?" Honda didn’t answer him and Mariku was sure that meant “yes”.

Sighing, he stood up and walked up the steps to the ship.  
"Where are you going?"  
Mariku looked over his shoulder. "Are you my babysitter?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm just going inside, okay? The heat makes me sleepy." That was a lie. He didn’t feel tired at all, but he wanted to apologize to Anzu as long as he was calmed down. He couldn’t say when someone would upset him again and he hoped it wouldn’t be Anzu.  
Mariku stepped in front of her door and was surprised as it didn’t open. He knocked.  
"Yes?"  
"It's Mariku."  
It took a while before Anzu said something again: "What do you want?"  
"I wanted to apologize." The door slid open. "I didn’t know you can lock the doors." He looked at Anzu, who was sitting at the table, one hand on a control panel. Mariku remained standing at the door. It was better if he kept his distance.   
"I’m really, really sorry about my previous behavior. I didn’t mean to hurt you and I didn’t want to scare you." He felt horrible about hitting on Anzu so shamelessly. "I wasn’t myself, but that doesn’t excuse my behavior." He shifted uneasily from one foot to the other, while he waited for a response from Anzu.  
Anzu sighed. “Sorry noted. Nevertheless, I would prefer if you stay away from me in the future."  
"Ah, yes, yeah, I will." He raised his hand as a sign of farewell and turned away. And another person he was in disfavor with. He did really well. Sighing Mariku stroked through his hair. It could be worse. At least he had apologized.

Mariku went outside and sat down on the steps next to Honda again. He ignored his questioning look. Mariku looked up, but could not see Malik. "Where’s Malik?"  
"Inside." He underlined his answer with a nod of the head towards the ship entrance.  
For a moment Mariku thought to follow Malik, but he didn’t want to get up again. He stretched out his legs and leaned back. With his elbows, he braced himself on a higher step.  
"So, how long has Anzu working for Ryou?"  
Honda shrugged. "Longer than Jou and me. I've never asked."  
“And you have shit like this happen often?"  
"This is the first time," Honda said. "We had failing gears, lost cargo, solar storms, pirates..."  
"Pirates?" Mariku looked at him surprised and interested.  
"Of course, these bastards appear every time you don’t need them." Honda's teeth grinding sounded as if someone walked over gravel.  
They talked for a while about the space pirates until Mariku stood up and stretched. He looked up at the suns, which had indeed moved across the sky, but the light hadn’t changed. "Does it get dark on this planet?"  
"Every few years probably."  
"Do you think they will come back soon?" Honda shrugged. "Well, I'll see what Malik is up to."

Malik was lying on the bed, face turned to the wall. He was hot and his breathing was fast. He winced as Mariku entered, but didn’t turn to look at him. No, he had to leave. Mariku had to leave again immediately. Still, he couldn’t speak and tell him to leave.  
"Malik, are you alright?"  
"Leave me alone." Malik's voice was hoarse and he was panting.  
Mariku raised his eyebrows in surprise. What was it this time? Malik had curled up and his arms put around himself. "Did you get sunstroke?"   
Malik hissed in response.   
Mariku sat down beside him on the bed. "Are you not feeling well?" Against his better judgment he touched Malik's shoulder. This time Malik didn’t attack him, but rolled from the side on his back. Malik's pupils were dilated and his face flushed. His tongue twitched uneasily out of his mouth. His chest rose and fell so quickly that Malik gasped.   
"What's going on?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Leave me alone," Malik hissed. His voice trembled and he could barely think straight. Mariku had to leave, until it was over, but that was a foolish thought, because it wouldn’t just “be over”. He couldn’t ignore it and wait for it to disappear. It didn’t work that way.  
Even the clothes scratched on his sensitive skin. Malik closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He fought against it; against himself; against his body. He drove his claws into the mattress and ripped it open. He felt like crying. He would not yield. He must not. He was not allowed.

Mariku raised his hands. "I’ll leave." He didn’t want to fight with Malik again, and certainly not in his current condition. He also suspected that Malik would rip him open like he did with the mattress. And he had enough wounds already.  
But when he turned around, Malik suddenly grabbed him by the wrist. His grip was firm and painful.  
"Stay."  
Mariku looked down at him, but Malik stared at the floor. His hands were trembling.  
"Can you make up your mind?" Malik didn’t answer, but also didn’t let go of Mariku. Mariku sighed. "What's going on?"  
Malik's eyes wandered restlessly around the room and avoided to look at Mariku. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t speak. He simply couldn’t.   
It was repulsive.   
It was humiliating.   
But he had no other choice. His body wouldn’t cool down and neither would his mind. He had no one but Mariku.

Malik let go of Mariku and straightened up. He put a hand at the back of Mariku’s neck and pulled him close. "Don’t think I enjoy this," he whispered with a hiss. "It disgusts me. You disgust me." His grip tightened, but Mariku didn’t flinch. He was looking forward to what Malik had to say. He felt Malik's breath on his lips. "Fuck me."  
Marikus eyes widened in surprise and he raised an eyebrow. He had expected all kind of things, but certainly not this. What should he do now?   
"Why should I?”  
Malik's claws punctured the back of his neck, but he let go of him shortly afterwards and sat back on the bed. "You have to."  
"I have to?" Repeated Mariku. He looked down at Malik, who ran his restless hands over his thighs. He saw the bulge in his pants. Malik was serious.  
Malik hesitated with his answer. "You're the only one," he said slowly, "I can ask."  
"You're crazy." Mariku turned to leave, but Malik stopped him again.  
"Mariku..."  
Mariku stopped. It was the first time Malik was calling him by his name. He was serious.  
"Can’t you just masturbate?" Mariku was torn. A part of him wanted to press Malik on the bed and fuck him until he screamed his name, but another part was thinking about the scars and his reaction to the sex of Bakura and Ryou. And another part simply enjoyed seeing Malik in this situation.  
"That's not enough!" Malik's voice sounded as if he was suffering from severe pain. A shiver crept over Mariku’s body. He enjoyed it too much to see Malik suffer. To see this arrogant, arrogant asshole on his knees filled him with satisfaction.  
"Is it because of the heat?"  
"Yes."  
"You knew this would happen?"  
"Yes."  
"And yet you were lying in the sun all day."  
Malik hissed. He sat up, grabbed Mariku again and pulled him close. Their lips almost touched. They were only separated by millimeters.   
"You'll never understand," hissed Malik.  
Mariku stuck out his tongue and licked Malik’s lips. Surprised and scared Malik released him and touched his lips. "Why did you do that?"  
"You asked for it." Mariku undid his belt, while Malik was watching him.  
"Wait!" Mariku stopped. Had Malik changed his mind again? Maybe it was better that way. "Get a rope."  
"What?" Mariku looked at him blankly.  
"If you want to survive it, then get a fucking rope!"   
Malik fell back on the mattress, as Mariku left the room. He stroked between his legs and gasped. It was humiliating that he had to do it with Mariku. Scum like him shouldn’t even have the right to touch him.   
He would rather be at home with...   
Malik put his hands on the mattress.   
No, if he was honest... he didn’t finish his thought.  
Malik looked up, as Mariku came back. Even though he didn’t like to admit it, he preferred staying here. His inner voice screamed at him how wrong and repulsive it was. This went against everything he had ever learned, against any of his convictions, against his nature. He should tear Mariku to bloody shreds.  
Mariku held the rope loosely in his hands. "Now what?"  
Malik held his hands over his head and clutched the bed frame. "Tie me up."  
"What?"  
Malik sat up and looked at Mariku almost annoyed. He was impatient. Did he have to explain everything to this stupid human? "If you want to live in the end, then tie me up. You’ll be sorry if I can break free, because then you're dead!" He sank back again.  
Mariku had never seen Malik with such a serious expression. Malik really wanted that he survived. Mariku knelt over him and tied his hands to the bed frame.  
"Tighter!" Demanded Malik and tugged at the rope.  
Mariku pulled harder on the rope, so that it cut into Malik's wrists. Again Malik tugged and seemed satisfied this time.  
"No kissing, you hear?"  
Mariku leaned down, and pressed a kiss on Malik’s lips. "Of course."  
"You fucking..." hissed Malik and braced himself against the bonds.   
Mariku chuckled. He enjoyed the situation. His gaze moved over Malik's still dressed body. He had never slept with an alien, and he certainly had not thought that it would happen with Malik. He was a bit excited. When he grabbed Malik between the legs, Malik gasped and closed his eyes.   
"Revolting," he murmured.  
"If you don’t shut up I’ll leave you like this for the whole journey."  
Malik glared at him. "I'll kill you!"  
"Yeah, sure." Mariku pushed Malik’s shirt up.  
"And if you tell anybody thereof..."  
"Yeah, you’ll slash me up and eat my guts." Mariku gaze wandered over Malik's upper body. He had never looked at it really closely. He had no nipples and his body was partially covered with scales. They followed no particular pattern, but Mariku suspected they covered all the vital organs. He put his hand on Malik's chest. The scales felt like warm stones. He felt Malik's rapid heartbeat beneath.  
"Hurry up," demanded Malik and shifted uneasily back and forth.  
"Relax." Mariku leaned down and kissed over Malik's chest. He felt Malik shivering and grinned. Right now the side effect of Bakura’s medicine wasn’t so bad. He had better control over his emotions again, and it strengthened his self-confidence.  
Mariku opened Malik's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. Malik was built like a human, apart from the scales that covered the inside of his thigh and partially his cock. Mariku touched the hard member. It felt almost hot. Slowly he let his hand slide up and down, eliciting a groan from Malik. Not a single hair, except on his head, covered Malik's body.

Mariku’s own member pressed against the fabric of his pants.  
"It’s not so bad, right?"  
"Shut up," snapped Malik and moaned briefly. "Scum like you…" He couldn’t finish the sentence, because Mariku pressed the tip of his member gently and Malik could not suppress the moan.  
Mariku paused in his movement. "You would prefer someone from your own race."  
A face appeared in Malik's mind, but he repressed it. "Of course," he hissed. "This is ... degrading."  
Mariku began to move his hand and watched Malik while he gave him a hand job. Perhaps he had been wrong and Malik hadn’t had any bad experiences. He seemed not afraid of his touch. The movements of his hips told him, he wanted it. It only bothered Malik that he wasn’t a Notechis.  
Mariku leaned down and put his lips around Malik's erection. The sound that Malik made ran a shiver down Mariku’s back.  
"What are you doing?" Malik sounded confused and tugged at his bonds. "Is this how humans have sex?"  
Mariku raised his head and licked his lips. "Doesn’t your race have blowjobs?" Malik shook his head and Mariku raised an eyebrow. “How boring."   
He leaned over Malik, so he could look him in the eyes. He kissed Malik briefly, but when he withdrew Malik followed him as far as he could. Mariku stroked his cheek. He kissed him again, this time longer and Malik returned it immediately. Mariku let his tongue slide in Malik's mouth. He felt the sharp teeth. Malik could bite off his tongue without difficulty. Malik's long flexible tongue curled around his. It was a strange, but exciting feeling. He imagined what it would be like if Malik's tongue wrapped around his cock as he was doing it with his tongue. On the other hand, he wanted the pointed teeth so far away from his manhood as possible. Mariku clawed his fingers into Malik's hair as their kiss became more passionate.  
His free hand caressed Malik's cock and he rubbed his groin against Malik's leg.

But Malik suddenly turned his head to the side. "Stop."  
Mariku kissed his cheek. "Come on," he whispered.  
"No," snarled Malik. Venom was dripping from his fangs and Mariku sat up. He let his gaze wander over Malik's body and licked his lips.  
"I wanted to do something different anyway." He grinned. "Enjoy it." He took Malik's erection into his mouth. Again, Malik made a sound which made Mariku tremble. It was a mixture of hissing and moaning; a sound that Mariku couldn’t name. Mariku sucked on the tip, and let his tongue play with it. He pressed his lips together and Malik’s moans became louder. Malik's cock slid deeper into Mariku’s mouth as Malik raised his hips. Mariku pushed him back onto the mattress, without letting go of him. He moved his head up and down and let Malik slide deep in his throat. Again, Malik raised his hips, but Mariku held him pressed down. The scales were scratching in his mouth, but it was a pleasant feeling. He moved his head quickly, rubbing the shaft with his hand. He let go of Malik’s hips and let him thrust into his mouth.  
With one hand he stroked along Malik's legs along while the other touched Malik's entrance. He had nothing to make it easier, but Malik didn’t seem squeamish.  
Mariku sat up. He would have liked to let Malik come in his mouth, but he didn’t want to risk poisoning himself with his sperm. Malik had closed his eyes and panted heavily. Venom ran down his mouth. So that's why he was not allowed to kiss him.  
As Mariku carefully pushed a finger inside Malik, Malik winced. He opened his eyes. The pupils were so large that his eyes were almost black. Slowly Mariku thrust his finger into him.  
"What are you doing?" Malik had trouble talking.  
"I’m preparing you."  
"Preparing?"  
Mariku stopped. "So it doesn’t hurt?" Has Malik never been prepared before sex? Maybe he didn’t need it. He had no idea.  
Malik licked away the venom. "It doesn’t have to hurt?" He muttered and turned his head to the side.  
As Mariku pushed a second finger into him, Malik winced again. Malik's words didn’t let him go. He gently pushed into him. "Did you never have sex that didn’t hurt?"  
"That’s part of it, isn’t it?" Malik's voice was soft and Mariku was about to quit. He didn’t want to wake any bad memories, but on the other hand he wanted to show how beautiful it could be. Malik had entrusted him with his "problem", he wouldn’t let him down now.

Mariku kissed Malik's belly. He didn’t have a belly button. "Just relax," he whispered against the skin. He moved his fingers faster and Malik gasped.  
With his free hand Mariku undid his pants and freed his own arousal. He withdrew his finger and got rid of his clothes. Malik's eyes rested on him. He spread his legs even further as Mariku knelt between them. Meanwhile, Malik wasn’t capable of thinking clearly anymore. He just wanted Mariku inside him.  
Mariku conducted his member to Malik's entrance and put a hand under Malik's knee. Slowly, he pushed until just the tip entered Malik's body. Malik arched his back moaning.  
Carefully, he thrust deeper into Malik, and enjoyed the tightness. He noted no difference to a human. When he had sunk halfway into Malik, he stopped.   
"Is it okay?" Malik nodded and Mariku smiled. He stroked Malik's cheek and Malik turned his head to the side. "You can be very cute," Mariku muttered grinning and kissed Malik's temple.  
"Shut up."  
Mariku’s grin widened and he kissed again Malik's temple before he began to move his hips. With each thrust Malik tensed his arms. Mariku’s thrust got harder and deeper until his whole erection was inside Malik's body. Now he was grateful for Bakura’s medicine. Without it, he certainly wouldn’t have been able to sleep with Malik, and that would have been a shame. This was truly the best thing that had happened to him in recent days.

Mariku moaned satisfied. His thrusts became harder and faster as he realized that Malik moved to meet him. He let go of Malik's legs, and his hands wandered over his body instead. Mariku was sweating, but Malik's skin was dry and hot. Malik hissed mixed with moans. He closed his eyes and his mouth hung wide open. His fangs were clearly visible. As Mariku’s name came over his lips, a pleasant shiver ran down his back. He loved to hear his name from Malik’s mouth.  
Mariku supported himself on the mattress and pushed even harder into Malik. Venom dripped from Malik's fangs and ran down his mouth. His whole mouth was overflowed with venom and as Mariku came closer, Malik snapped at him. He growled in frustration as Mariku withdrew his head.  
Mariku swallowed and watched how the venom dripped from Malik’s claws. It mixed with his blood, because Malik clenched his hands into fists again and again and buried his claws in his palms. He had his wrists rubbed raw, while he tugged at the bonds. Suddenly Mariku knew where the scars on Malik’s back came from. If he hadn’t tied him up, Malik would have ripped open his back with his claws.

Mariku straightened his shoulders and slowed his pace. Malik made a pained sound.   
"More," he begged huskily and squirmed. Mariku burned the scene into his mind. He wouldn’t see Malik begging again soon. Unbearable slowly he thrust, again and again, into Malik's body. He enjoyed every second of it.   
Malik put his legs around Mariku’s hips and limited part of his movements, but Mariku had no problem with that. He looked down and watched as he slid out of Malik and sank into him again.  
Malik put his head back. The slow pace drove him out of his mind, and he hated to admit it, but it felt good. The way Mariku fucked him was new to him. He knew it only hard and fast, with claws that tore his back open.   
"Ah Mariku!" He hated to moan his name, but he couldn’t help it since Mariku touched his cock again and squeezed the tip slightly. He lifted his hips, because he wanted more of these touches.  
Mariku moved his hand up and down and let his thumb slide over the top. His hand was wet from Malik’s precum. He really hoped it wasn’t poisonous.  
He liked how Malik moved his hips. He stopped his thrusts to enjoy the sight. He remained deep in Malik while he caressed him. Most of all he wanted to kiss him, but all he could do was to place small kisses on his chest.  
The grip of Malik’s leg loosened a bit. "Mariku." He almost whimpered. "Fuck me more."  
"Anything you want," Mariku replied with a small grin. With one hand he held Malik's erection firmly and supported him with the other onto the mattress. He started slowly, but quickly picked up his pace. Malik groaned satisfied. After he had found his rhythm again, he began to massage Malik’s erection.

With each thrust, the heat in him rose and he lost all control he had over his body. He fucked Malik hard and ruthless, while he rubbed his penis with rough movements. Malik seemed to enjoy it. He had meanwhile torn is palms completely.  
Mariku head spun and he felt a slight pain from his shoulder down his spine. It tingled and for a moment a hot pain shot through his body, but almost at the same moment his body was flooded with feelings of pleasure.  
With a hoarse cry Malik came. Mariku let go of his cock and placed his hands on Malik’s hips instead. Malik lowered his legs and Mariku used his newfound freedom to pull his dick out of Malik almost completely, only to push into him once again.  
Mariku’s thrusts were uncontrolled and wild the closer his orgasm came. His nails dug into Malik’s skin, and he put his head back. Black spots danced before his eyes as he reached his climax.

For a moment he remained in Malik. He had closed his eyes and heard his blood rushing through his ears. He sank exhausted forward, but caught himself at the last moment. His arms trembled as they had to bear Mariku’s weight.  
With a satisfied sigh, he plopped down on the mattress next to Malik and enjoyed the aftermath of his orgasm. Feelings of happiness flowed through his body. But he hadn’t enough of Malik yet. He was looking for a place he could kiss without poisoning himself.  
He found it at Malik's thigh. Mariku kissed the scales on the inside of Malik's legs and ran his tongue over them.  
"Stop it," grumbled Malik, but Mariku didn’t. He kissed and licked Malik's leg all the way up to his balls. As he began to kiss them as well, a shudder went through Malik's body and for a moment he raised his hips slightly. "Stop it," repeated Malik.  
"Is your sperm toxic?" Mariku ignored his words.  
"No," Malik replied, panting suppressed as Mariku’s tongue licked along his penis. “That’s enough now!” But his tone betrayed him. He enjoyed the licking and kissing and he wanted more of it.  
Mariku again took the limp dick in his mouth and rubbed Malik's testicles with his fingers gently. Malik's cum tasted sweet and Mariku licked it off with relish. His tongue played with the member, which began slowly to harden again. Malik's breathing became faster.  
Mariku cared extensively about Malik's growing erection. He kissed his way down and grabbed the thin skin of the testicles carefully with his lips. He pulled on it and satisfied listened to Malik's lustful sounds. He took one of the balls in his mouth and sucked it. In the meantime his hand rubbed Malik's erection. Malik put one leg over his healthy shoulder and Mariku heard him tugging at his bonds.  
Mariku grinned. He raised his head and looked at Malik's body. The semen on his belly was dry and his chest rose and fell rapidly. He had his eyes closed and mouth opened. Mariku licked his lips; he then leaned back down and bit gently into the tip. Malik tensed his legs. Mariku closed his lips around the tip and sucked it. He tasted Malik's sweet precum on his tongue.  
Mariku let Malik's arousal slide deep into his throat. Malik groaned loudly while Mariku tensed his throat. For a moment he choked, but he caught himself. He let Malik's erection slide out of his throat just for a moment, swallowed and then buried his face back into his lap.

Tearing could be heard and Mariku looked up. The rope was torn at one point and was only held together by a few threads. Even if it would completely tear, Malik would still be unable to move his arms, but Mariku wouldn’t risk that he could really free himself in the end. He didn’t like it, but he had to hurry.  
Mariku pulled his head back and grabbed the shaft of Malik's cock with one hand. He kissed the tip and caressed it with his lips, his tongue and his teeth. Malik’s moans filled Mariku’s ears, giving him goose bumps.  
The strand of rope tore and Malik arched his back, but the rest of the bonds were still tight. Carefully, Mariku used his teeth to scratch along the sensitive skin. He pressed Malik’s cock against his palate and his upper teeth.   
Malik’s legs twitched restlessly and his whole body was tense. He had stopped thrusting in Mariku’s mouth; instead he shifted around on the mattress.   
Mariku held his hips, but it wasn’t necessary anymore. He tasted Malik’s sperm in his mouth. Malik's leg slid off his shoulder and his body relaxed.  
Mariku swallowed and licked his lips. Malik's eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell rapidly. His lips were bitten bloody. Mariku lay down next to Malik. "Shall I untie you?"  
"Not yet," Malik replied in a weak voice.  
Mariku turned on his belly. In spite of his happiness, he felt an uncomfortable prickle in his back. Not a good sign, but he didn’t want to think about it. He preferred watching Malik's face. Despite the blood, Mariku had never seen such a gentle expression on his face.

"Do you feel better now?" Malik opened his eyes; he hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. "Good." Mariku smiled at him. "I’m gonna cut you lose." He sat up and pain shot through his arm. He touched his shoulder, but carried it off well.   
Mariku got out of bed and looked for his pocket knife. He emptied his trouser and jacket pockets, but his knife didn’t show up. Mariku sighed and put his hand to his head as he remembered where his knife was. It was somewhere in the forest on the planet of the spider women.  
Mariku slipped into his shorts. "I'll be right back," he informed Malik, who had again closed his eyes. Malik didn’t respond.

Mariku rubbed his neck as he walked into the kitchen. His shoulder and his back itched. He touched his cheek and ran his fingers along the scratch Ryou gave him. The skin was tense.   
He took a knife from the drawer and tried to make his way back, but Bakura stood at the door and grinned at him. He looked sickly. His cheeks were sunken and his skin stretched tight across his bones.  
"I will say nothing," he leaned against the door frame, "especially not while you have this thing in your hand." He nodded to the knife in Mariku’s hand.  
Mariku looked down and then back at Bakura. "I'm feeling better." He didn’t mention that the pain came back slowly.  
"That's good." The grin didn’t disappear from Bakura's lips and Mariku knew the reason for it all too well. Malik and he hadn’t been exactly quiet. "So..."  
"It's none of your business" Mariku cut him off.  
"Oh come on, Mariku, tell me about it." Bakura stepped aside as Mariku approached him. Mariku shot him an angry glance while passing him. "Mariku! Tell me, at least, who topped!" Mariku ignored him.

Mariku sighed as he entered his room. Malik had his eyes still closed and breathed evenly. "Sorry, I got held up a bit." He cut the rope and Malik opened his eyes.   
Malik lowered his arms and sat up, rubbing his wrists. He looked at his bloody palms. He wasn’t worried about them. In a few hours the worst would be healed. He straightened is shoulders and wiped the venom from his mouth. He avoided looking at it Mariku.  
Mariku sat down on the bed and watched as Malik put on underwear. His gaze wandered over the body of Notechis and he licked his lips. Suddenly he looked at him with different eyes, and he wouldn’t mind repeating what they just did.  
"You got those scars during sex, right?"  
Malik turned and seemed like he wanted to snap at Mariku, but he limited it to an angry look. He turned his back on Mariku again and stomped, wearing only shorts, from the room.   
Unexpectedly, it had felt good to sleep with Mariku, but asking about his scars had awakened unpleasant memories again. He hated the scars on his back; every single one of them. They were a sign of his weakness. Malik entered the bathroom. A sign of his powerlessness. He hit the wall and pain shot from his palm through his body. He left a bloody stain.  
Malik didn’t want to think of the past; never again. No one would ever leave a scar on his back again. He would rather face his execution. 

Malik took off his shorts and turned on the water. He now knew it worked without pain just as well. He looked down at his claws. But not with someone of his race. Malik stepped into the shower, closed his eyes and raised his head. He let the hot water raining down on his face. He couldn’t remember that he had ever been touched so gently before. His race consisted of merciless, cold-blooded warriors; there was no time for tenderness. Malik lowered his head and opened his eyes. To date, he hadn’t even known how much he had longed for this kind of touches.  
Malik was washing the sperm of his upper body and his mind went reluctantly to Mariku. It shamed him to admit that he had enjoyed every second. Especially those blowjobs as Mariku had called them. Malik stroked his hair back. His heartbeat had speeded up and he didn’t like that. He turned off the water, but remained standing in the shower. Malik put a hand on his stomach. It was tingling. He didn’t know what it was; he only knew the feeling from the war. The racing heart and the tingling in the stomach just before he shed the blood of his victim. Malik grinned and clenched his hands into fists. He missed it. But why did he feel that way now? There was no reason.  
Malik toweled himself and put on the shorts, Mariku had lent him. It was time he finally got away from this scum.

When he came back into the room, Mariku lay on his stomach. One arm was hanging on the floor and he had closed his eyes. The blanket was neatly folded at the foot of the bed and their clothes folded on the table. Malik went to the bed. Mariku seemed to be asleep. He had his mouth slightly open and his breathing was regular, his body temperature had decreased slightly. Malik looked at him. He had never met anyone like Mariku. His body was so fragile, but incredibly strong at the same time. Unconsciously he brushed a strand of Mariku’s hair aside and jerked back when he opened his eyes.  
Mariku yawned. "I’m done," he muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Shall I give you something fresh to wear?" Malik nodded, and Mariku lifted himself up. Pain shot through his arm, and for a moment he grimaced. He touched his shoulder after he had risen.  
"Does it hurt again?"  
Mariku raised his eyebrows. He was surprised Malik asked. "Not that bad." He took his bag out of the closet and searched a few summer clothes for them. "Take that." Malik took the clothes and pressed them to his chest. "Maybe you should stay out of the sun." It wasn’t that he didn’t want any more sex with Malik, he was eager to do it again, but the pain came back and soon he would again have difficulties to move.  
Malik frowned. "You can’t tell me what to do," he grumbled and pulled a T-shirt over his head.  
"I was just saying." Mariku grinned. "I don’t think you want me to humiliate you again." Before Malik could reply, Mariku leaned forward and kissed him. Their kiss lasted only for a few seconds before Malik pulled back and wiped his lips.  
"Don’t do that again," hissed Malik and threw his pants at Mariku. Mariku caught them. He was still grinning. "And stop that stupid grinning!"  
Mariku raised his hands apologetically. "It's all right." He put his pants on the table and sat down onto the mattress. "Do you want something for your hands?"  
Malik shrugged. "It will heal."  
Yawning Mariku stroked his neck. "Your call." He yawned again. "I’m bushed." He pulled the blanket over him and lay back on his stomach.

A few minutes passed, until Malik settled down on the mattress as well. Mariku smiled slightly and turned his head in Malik's direction. He lifted the blanket. Undecided Malik stared at him. Finally, he sighed and lay down beside Mariku beneath the blanket.  
"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you."  
Mariku chuckled. "I know." He slipped a little closer to Malik and this time Malik didn’t withdraw. "I know."


End file.
